Naruto: Rise Of The Blades
by Lord Ryu
Summary: During the dawn of the shinobi. Five shadows rise, The Kage. But for every light, there must be darkness. This darkness has no face, but it's victims scream one name long after the light leaves their eyes, The Blades. On hold untill further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My brother and I don't own Naruto****,**** but we do own Shadow Crimson and we don't really give a shit about Silver****.**** Almost everything is different as you will see in this chapter every character is way OOC.**

**Author's Notes:** This is our first attempt at a Naruto fic, there will be extreme changes such as they're ages and the way they act. But I hope you all enjoy this fic, if not fuck you then I also know that its spelt (Sake) but I prefer to call it (Saki) thank you.

**Important Notes:** Shadow and Crimson belongs to me and my brother. Naruto's been a Shinobi for a year. Sakura's a slut. Sasuke's a fence jumper. (if you catch my drift) and Hinata hates Naruto's guts, also Sasuke can use his Sharingan since he was attacked by Itachi years ago, if you want the details just ask.

**Ages:** Naruto 14, Sasuke 14, Sakura 14, Crimson 16, Shadow 14, Itachi 24, Orochimaru 56, Jiraiya 54, Tsunade 58, Sarutobi 100, it takes allot of rice to live that long) Gaara 14, Kankuro 16, Temari 18, Yusuke 5000, It takes allot of Humans to live that long) Kakashi 35, Nobunaga 51, (everyone has advanced ages just take their original ages and advance them four to five years or just ask us it's to bothersome to note them all thank you)

**"Jutsu/Summon/Shadow speaking" **Bold means Jutsu name or Summon speaking, or Shadow speaking in blood lust or to his inner demon.

_**"Crimson or Shadow speaking via mind link or Naruto speaking with the Nine-Tailed Fox" **_Bold Italic means Crimson or Shadow speaking with their mind link, or Naruto speaking with the Fox Demon when he enters his chamber where he's sealed.

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated.

**Chapter 1: The First Times**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno walked through Naruto's front door, both with drunken smiles as they sat on His bed. They looked at each other and Naruto watched as Sakura licked her lips and thought. "D_id I see that? No that was my mind playing tricks on me__,__ I must have had too much saki__._"

But as he thought that he felt something soft touch his hand. He looked down to see Sakura's hand cover his, he looked up into her eyes and saw something deep within them, his lips parted to say something, but Sakura put two fingers to his mouth silencing him.

She moved closer as the two fingers dropped into his lap, he jerked back but stopped the more he moved away the closer she got. He watched as she smiled and blushed when she shifted her hand to feel how hard he had gotten, he gave her a sheepish smile.

Sakura's hand rubbed him harder and he couldn't help but groan as the friction started to build, "Wait." He said panting slightly she stopped and looked up. Even with the lights off her face could be seen. Her cheeks were stained crimson, her eyes held drunken lust. The area between her legs was wet as her mind was focused on one thing, and that one thing was in her hand, bound by the orange clothing of the boy in front of her.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes held the same thing but he wasn't as drunk. He could think. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want her drunk, he wanted her sober when she screamed his name. "Not like this." Was all he could say.

He tried to move away but the hand holding him squeezed, making him groan louder than before. His eyes held shock, but she smiled. "How do you want me then? Doggy style? Anal? BJ? Or hand job? You name it Naruto. I'll do it anyway you want." She said now Naruto was panting as images flashed through his mind, he could imagine what each one would feel like. He couldn't stop himself, he moved forward as his hands moved to his pants. He undid his belt, unbuckled then unzipped them as his pants hit the ground his hands started shaking, as they moved to Sakura's pants but when his hand met with them, his closet started to shake. The lock exploded off as a kid of roughly 16 stepped out, holding a leather bound book. He was wearing a Ninja suit colored red, his clothes were in direct contrast to his blue eyes, and if you look deep enough you could drown in them. He was wearing a long dagger and his red pants had pockets, all with shuriken and kunai sticking out. He opened the leather bound book and cleared his throat, but before he could speak. Naruto burst out his anger started to vent. "Who in the six fucking circles of hell are you?" There was a pause as the effects of the saki started to wear off. He knew the man in front of him, they had gone on several missions together. "Crimson! What the hell are you doing here?" He all but screamed. Sakura sat on his bed and wondered. "_Which one of these guys are gonna fuck me? The red clothed guy is hot but Naruto is...I hope the red ninja notices me__._"

But she was cut short because just then Crimson raised his hand and cleared his throat again, as he opened the book and flipped through it. He stopped on a page. "Did you know that most diseases are transmitted sexually and that most children of our generation who have sex at your age have unwanted kids of their own?" He stopped and started flipping pages again. Naruto could hear a light rustling outside, Crimson noticed and saw a shadow covered in moonlight. Crimson an arm pump.

"Yes, I fucked him again!" Crimson said as he closed the book and put it in his shirt, you could see his stomach through the thin fabric that covered his abdomen. Sakura moaned in the background when she saw the six pack abs Crimson sported with pride.

Naruto was about to scream at his friend when the ninja in red froze, he put his index and middle fingers to his temples and gasped. "My sex senses are tingled." He said before he crashed out the window chasing the shadow that was lurking under Naruto's window a moment ago.

Naruto ran to the window. "Damn you Crimson! I'll kick your ass then sue you!" He yelled after his quickly retreating friend, but then thought. "_But if I kick his ass then I won't get the sue__.__ So__,__ I'll sue him then kick his ass__.__" W_ith a nod of the head he turned as he heard movement behind him. In front of him Sakura walking toward the door. "Wait Sakura. Where are you going?" He asked, she turned around and smiled. "Home to my dildos." Was all she said, before she exited the apartment and walked away as the door closed behind her.

Naruto sighed. "Guess it's another night of porn and jacking off. Damn you to the deepest pit of hell Crimson." He said as he walked to the window, he heard screaming in the distance. "S_ounds like someone's having fun__._" He thought as he went to the bed laid down and reached into the dresser, he pulled out a thick magazine with two naked women on the front fucking each other.

/The Next Day\\\\

Naruto awoke the next morning. He sat up with a yawn and saw the magazine lying on the ground. He picked it up, grinning as he saw two women with their mouths open screaming as their orgasm hit. He put it in his dresser and locked it, hiding the key in his right shoe as he walked toward the kitchen, he glanced out of the broken window the rising sun. Slowly increasing the heat every few minutes, the streets were empty except for a few early birds, Rock Lee and Gai were running through the streets with their morning training, and students walked by on their way to the academy.

He got up and grabbed a bowl of ramen and looked at his clock. He could barely tell he was late. But, when it clicked, he rushed everything. He inhaled his food, grabbed his pants and shoes putting them on and dashing out the door. The key for his porn falling out as he desperately tried to pull on his shoes.

Naruto dashed down the road, he looked to his left to see Sasuke Uchiha running. He was late as well they rounded a corner to see the academy coming into view, they looked at each other and thought the same thing. "_I'll beat you there__._" And they ran faster but as they neared the gate Naruto slowed down. And Sasuke ran faster, a long trail of dust was behind him as he slid through the gates he started jumping up and down with victory.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was watching two ninja outside of the gate off to the left. He moved closer to see two kids. To the right was a ninja donned in blood red clothes and another ninja to the left who was wearing a black loose fitting shirt and a pair of tight fitting black pants with a black trench coat. (Not something you see on the average Shinobi, unless you count Ibiki. but to me he's not human.) Their eyes matched, seas of blue and they both had masks covering their face matching the color of their clothes. The ninja to the left was around five and a half feet tall, his muscles were visible through his clothes, and he was around 14. There was a blade on his back about three feet long and three inches in width and half an inch thick, with a special Sutra on it that made it weightless. They were having an argument, the ninja in black was screaming at the top of his voice. "AND ANOTHER THING! QUIT FUCKING UP MY RESEACH!" As his fist slammed into Crimson's face

Crimson's mask flew into the air as the red ninja back flipped. His short brown hair shown in the morning light, his pony tail reached to his shoulder blades. He landed on his feet and ran forward the black clad ninja and kicked him, as the black ninja flew back. Crimson started hand sealing, when he finished there were four small fire balls. He grabbed one and through it after the black ninja the other three followed shortly after, the black ninja dodged to the side, behind some bushes the fire balls followed the black ninja.

But the bushes got hit and caught on fire, the black ninja dashed out and ran straight for the red ninja. He did a hand seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu****.**" Five clones appeared they charged, but as they neared Crimson, he threw his hands at the clones, the fire on the bushes sailed through the air and hit the clones. The real one dodged but his mask caught flame and he was forced to discard it, revealing his face. He had short black hair, a strong jaw line and a scar down his left eye, it started just above his eyebrow and ended at his jaw. He did ten hand seals and a dark shadow came beneath Crimson and grabbed him. "**Shadow Binding Jutsu****.**" The black ninja did ten more hand seals but he finished it with a rat seal, nothing happened he did it again ending with a serpent this time. The red ninja struggled but couldn't break free, he looked to the black ninja but he vanished in a dark cloud. Crimson knew what was gonna happen but was powerless to stop it, as the crowd that had gathered they watched the dark cloud waiting for the black ninja to appear.

But their attention shifted as they heard a gasping sound, they turned to Crimson to see the black ninja dodge away as the red ninja coughed up blood, he reached into his pocket with kunai in it and grabbed four of them. He was about to throw them, when a leg hit him in the chest causing him to drop the kunai. The leg belonged to Iruka Umino, the black ninja released his **Shadow Binding** and stopped attacking. Crimson who in turn straightened up wiped the blood from his lips and nose, he bent down and grabbed his kunai. He put them away, he looked at Iruka with a glare one of the few that didn't fear Umino's wrath, the black ninja came to stand beside his would-be enemy they looked at each other even though Umino was screaming at the top of his lungs.

No one understood what he was saying, and when Iruka stopped everyone took a step closer but then Iruka took three deep breaths and started again. But you could understand what he was saying this time. "AND FOR THE DESTRUCTION TO SCHOOL GROUNDS, I WILL CALL YOUR SENSEI." As he said this, his former students snapped to attention. They had fear in their eyes, the red ninja was shaking and the black ninja had slight tremors, but he tried to disappear he did his hand seals he got to nine.

Before a wizened voice rang out. "Shadow, I did not teach you that Jutsu so you could avoid punishment and leave your partner to your punishment as well." A man approached his hair a deep silver was pulled back in a samurai pony tail, several scars marred his face. He walked to the black ninja with one look he dropped his hands and started to twirl his index fingers. The red ninja was close to begging for forgiveness, the silver haired man moved to Crimson and kicked him in the nuts his fist flew through the air and hit Shadow knocking him to the ground. Crimson looked up. "Why the fuck did you kick me in the fucking nuts!" He groaned the sliver haired man punched Crimson in the face knocking him to the ground again, he moved to Crimson's side and started kicking him. "BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING SHOWING OFF!" With every word came a kick, he walked over to Shadow and started kicking him. "BECAUSE YOU MISSED A HAND SEAL, IF YOU WERE IN A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Shadow's punishment was worse because he tried to run.

When the old man finished he kicked Shadow extra hard. "Now get up and clean yourselves off." He said as he straightened his shirt, Naruto watched as the punishment took place the look of horror on his face, matched the two Ninjas face when they knew their sensei was coming, he was glad that Kakashi Hatake was his sensei. He could hear abit of their conversation. "You two will eat and find your partner then go on this mission understood. Get up Shadow I did not hit you that hard." He said as Shadow got up and coughed up a wade of blood.

Naruto heard him say. "Your right, I've been hit worse." Before he grabbed his teammate and they ran off, trying to get as far away from they're sensei as possible. Naruto walked to Iruka who was still in a bad mood. "Iruka Sensei who is that man?" He asked pointing at the silver haired sensei, who was walking down the road. "That is Nobunaga Oda possibly the greatest and harshest Sensei in the academy." His teacher replied with a grim look as he watched the once pretty bushes still sparking. Naruto looked after the retreating back of Nobunaga, then the form of Sasuke moved into his view.

Naruto looked at his teammate who was holding his head. Naruto smiled he knew the effects of a hangover Sasuke looked at him as the pain passed and smiled. "I won loser." He said but Naruto just snorted. "So I got to see two Shinobi fight." Sasuke's jaw dropped as he looked around at the damage, Iruka came up and started briefing them on their next exercise, when Sasuke stopped him by saying. "There's no need to shout Sensei." Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Have you had anything to drink, like saki?" He asked, his eyes taking on a deadly glint, Sasuke just kept his head down and said. "No." Before Naruto grabbed him and ran off,

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the road at the edge of town, when Naruto began thinking about how hot it had been, summer had began only two weeks before and the sun never seemed to leave even now. As they walked down the road to where there Sensei should be meeting them. The sun dangled above them like some sort of sinister eye attempting to break the Will of Fire. But this flew from his blond head when he asked. "Where's Sakura? If we have to go through this, then so should she." Sasuke looked at him, than shrugged. "Don't know I heard she was sick after being with some guy last night, I hope he pounded her good." Sasuke said with a smirk as an image flashed through his mind of Sakura sucking some guy off, while getting rammed in the ass. He started laughing, but Naruto was blushing then he looked at Sasuke who was still laughing. "She was with me last night." He said, Sasuke stopped they were getting closer to where they had to meet Kakashi. "Really? What did you do to her?" He asked, trying to milk all the dirty details.

Naruto raised his hands. "Nothing! That fucking Bastard Crimson stopped me before I could." He said, Sasuke lost his smile. "How close did you get?" He asked, hoping Naruto at least ate some pussy, before that ninja fucked it up. "I touched her pants, I was so close to taking them off." He said with a grin as they got closer to their destination. "Oh, that's all." Was all Sasuke said, before total silence over took them. "So why were you late?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged again. "I was having an argument with my father." He said Naruto stared at him as it clicked. "But Sasuke, your dads dead." He said, Sasuke just nodded. "That was the problem, I had too much saki." They walked over the bridge and leaned on the railing. "Where the hell is Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked after four hours just then, a whirl of leaves appeared in front of him surprising him and sending him over the rail. Kakashi stood there with that same old smile on his face, Sasuke looked at Naruto and just watched him hit the water. "HELP HELP!" Naruto pleaded, Kakashi looked bored as a seven foot fish with razor sharp teeth started chasing Naruto around snapping at his legs. Sasuke came up next to Kakashi with the same bored look. "Should we help him?" Kakashi nodded but made no attempt to help the blond. "I would but I don't want to get my clothes wet because I have a date later with Kurenai. What's your excuse?" Sasuke shrugged. "I have a date later with Sakura." Kakashi nodded as they watched Naruto start climbing out of the water, he stomped onto the bridge and watched as Kakashi dropped small dead fish into the water, feeding the fish that tried to de-ball Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU FEEDING THAT FUCKING THING!" Kakashi turned to him with that same smile on his face. "He's a friend of mine." Naruto's jaw dropped while Sasuke just chuckled.

Kakashi turned around and started walking the way that Sasuke and Naruto came from earlier. Naruto glared at him his clothes still soaked. "Kakashi Sensei me and Sasuke came from that way. Why are we going back?" Kakashi smiled as he looked back the smile directed at Sasuke, not Naruto. "Because the training grounds we are going to is this way." Naruto stared dumbstruck. "Why didn't we just meet you there?" Kakashi sighed as they kept walking. "Because I thought a nice walk would help us to get to know each other better, because the last year that you have been on my team...I haven't had a chance to get to know you." Kakashi sighed "I never have been able to figure out why you won't connect with me." Naruto's jaw started dragging on the ground. "I have tried, it's you who have blown off my advances." Kakashi sighed again "I have told you Naruto, I don't like you like that...fuck I don't like you at all." he added the last part in a whisper that only Sasuke could hear, by now Naruto's jaw was trailing behind him. "Like when I offered to treat you to Ramen." Naruto's jaw wound up before snapping back into place, "No you offered Sasuke Ramen." Kakashi shook his head. "See there you go again making me the bad guy, I offered but you said you were busy isn't that right SSSasuke?" he purred and Sasuke nodded, before turning to Naruto. "He did offer you rejected him so I went instead."

Naruto was close to tears. "No you said you didn't have enough money to take both of us. But later I saw you AND Sasuke eating ramen." Kakashi shook his head again. "I would've offered but I couldn't find you so I went with Sasuke." Naruto had tears running down his face. "What?" Kakashi's eyes widened, he had seen the mistake he made as the ground under their feet turned rocky he thought up something, (and hopefully he said it before.) "I had to go on a mission?" that same face greeted him, Naruto mouth wide open with his hand at his side. "I couldn't find you? I couldn't afford both of so I didn't take either of you? I had to go on a mission? I couldn't find a clean pair of pants? I couldn't...oh look we're here, end of discussion." he walked forward quickly leaving, Naruto shocked and Sasuke laughing. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and managed to say through his laughs. "Come...on...dobe." they walked toward the gate in front of them neither realizing they were walking into the Forest Of Death.

/Forest Of Death\\\\

They were walking deeper into the forest, the trees getting denser as they went. Sasuke was totally bored, Kakashi had his little green book out. Sasuke looked around hoping that one of the creatures of this forest would come out and kill Naruto. then he slowly started recognizing the place he was in. "Kakashi Sensei?" the Jonin stopped Naruto bumped into him and he spun around, back handing Naruto across the face and sending him to the forest floor, neither of his teammates noticed. "yes Sasuke? The apple of my heart, the string that connects my soul to this world. Whatever do you require?" Kakashi had stars in his eyes as Naruto held a hand to his face, over the rapid growing red spot tears glistening down his face.

Sasuke looked at his fallen teammate and smirked. "Kakashi Sensei which forest are we in?" Naruto slowly rose to his feet, hearing the exchange between Sasuke and Kakashi. "This is the Forest Of Death." Naruto was surprised and terrified when a curious look crossed his face. "Kakashi Sensei, what's the Forest Of Death?" using the same voice Sasuke used just more annoying, Kakashi whipped around back handing him again. "I don't have time for your stupid question now get off the floor, and let's go!" he stalked off as Sasuke followed, Naruto slowly got before putting on the exact stupid grin to cover up the hurt.

They continued walking deeper into the forest the trees became so dense that it seemed like it was night out, Naruto slowly walked up to Kakashi and asked. "uhh, Kakashi Sensei, what are we doing here?" Kakashi whirled around, not hitting Naruto this time. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING TIME TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!" Kakashi's eye slowly bulged out of its socket before he turned around and walked away, three minutes later Sasuke asked a question. "So...Kakashi Sensei what are we doing here?" Kakashi turned around and smiled. "We are here for a very important exercise." a hurt look crossed Naruto's face but, was quickly turned to happy. "Well Kakashi Sensei what kind of important exercise is it?" Kakashi whirled around brought his hand back, and bitch slapped Naruto into a tree. "DON'T INTERRUPT IMPORTENT CONVERSATIONS YOU LITTLE PUNK!" he turned to Sasuke who was just smiling. "the exercise we will be doing today is surprise attacks by fellow Ninja." right as he finished these words two figures jumped out one wearing nothing but red, the other black. The one wearing black slammed a giant sword right next to Naruto. While the ninja in red flew at Sasuke with a kunai aiming to slice his throat, Kakashi leaped in the way knocking both Sasuke and himself to the ground, the two figures jumped back and smiled at each other. "these idiots wouldn't last five minutes in the real world." the figure in black nodded, "that's giving them way to much credit." by now Sasuke and Kakashi had gotten to their feet and were staring at the new arrivals with glares on their faces, Naruto was shocked but had a genuinely happy look on his face. "_Now maybe Kakashi won't beat me anymore__._"

**End Author's Notes:** Well, that's the first chapter. We hope you've enjoyed this, we'd like to thank a few people. First our thanks go out to our Juggalo homies, you know who you are. Next we'd like to thank MOK, ICP, Twisted, Boondox, Eminem and Big B. whose lyrics were, and will continue to be a constant inspiration to this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own. If we did****,**** then this is what Naruto would be****.**** We do not own Naruto****. We ask that everyone Review. Cause we have put alot of time and energy into this story and the reviews help us, not only go on but also they let us know what needs to be added or changed.**

**"Jutsu/Summon/Shadow speaking" **Bold means Jutsu name or Summon speaking or Shadow speaking in blood lust or to his inner demon.

_**"Crimson or Shadow speaking via mind link or Naruto speaking with the Nine-Tailed Fox" **_Bold Italic means Crimson or Shadow speaking with their mind link or Naruto speaking with the Fox Demon when he enters his chamber where he's sealed

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

**Chapter 2: Show Down In the Forest Of Death. A Hokage Class Mission.**

They stared at each other as a silver haired man came out of the bushes. Nobunaga came closer and his students were on guard, he smiled for once but they were still stiff as boards. Crimson spoke up. "What's the exercise?" He asked Kakashi who had his book out again, he answered never taking his eyes off the fold out picture.

"It's simple. You have to fight each other." He said as his smile grew till it was a smirk. Naruto looked at the Shinobi in front of him, he remembered what they did to each other earlier. Then another form came out of the shadows, he wore silver robes and was about three feet tall and looked like the ass of an Ox. He had blue eyes matching his teammates, but inky black hair. He stood beside Shadow and Crimson barely tall enough to suck their dicks. "But Kakashi Sensei there are two and a half of them and only two of us." Sasuke said Kakashi tore his eyes away from the picture and tried not to laugh. "Sasuke. You will be able to destroy these morons, you will succeed Naruto!" He said turning around. Naruto looked up from his place on the tree. "_He's actually talking to me__,__ he wants me to be part of the team__._" Naruto was smiling, but it quickly changed when he realized that Kakashi was glaring. "Don't you DARE! Get in Sasuke's way, just distract one of them and try not to die." Kakashi threw his book at Naruto hitting him right between the eyes, but Naruto's smile came back full force despite the book that had hit him in the face then landed in his hands. "_He doesn't want me to die__.__ He actually cares__._" but it was gone at Kakashi's next words. "It'll mean more paper work for me and gimme my book you little shit." He walked over to Naruto grabbed the book and back handed Naruto again.

Naruto was about to say something, but he never had a chance to as a fist connected to his jaw and sent him flying. Shadow did a spin kick and smacked Sasuke before he could get his guard up, and was hurled to the ground as Shadow back flipped and landed next to Crimson. "Now did you really have to do that?" Crimson asked Shadow shrugged and pointed to Sasuke, Crimson nodded. "I got him." Shadow said his finger pointing at a now pissed off Naruto, Crimson nodded again as he moved to his target. Shadow ran at Naruto and punched him straight in the face, which sent him flying behind some bushes. Crimson jumped at Sasuke and punched him in the face, knocking him back as he was focused on Naruto and Shadow. Crimson ran toward Sasuke and when he was within reach, Sasuke did a quick sweep kick knocking him off his feet. Crimson fell but landed on his hands, only for Sasuke to sweep him again. this time he used his arms to jump and land on his feet, where he quickly kicked Sasuke but the Uchiha grabbed his leg twisted him around, and then lifted him into the air and slamming him to the ground, still with Crimson's leg in his grasp, lifted him again and slammed him on his back before lifting him one more time. Spun and released him straight into a tree. In the background Kakashi was cheering Sasuke on. "GO SASUKE. YOU'RE THE BEST! NARUTO DO SOME GOOD FOR ONCE!"

Shadow was waiting for the enraged fox freak to come out of the bushes. When he came flying over them, Naruto punched Shadow with every bit of strength he had and watched with a satisfied look. But it quickly turned to horror as Shadow's head just snapped back, but he didn't go flying like Naruto had planned.

Shadow cackled before he went silent. "My turn." His voice was a demonic symphony in the dark forest and with speed like lightning, his fist bashed Naruto across the face. The world seemed to slow down as Naruto's head whipped to the left, his thoughts were. "_How did he move that fast?_" Before he went flying back into the base of a tree, the standing giant groaned before falling over it, would forever have an imprint of Naruto on it.

Crimson flew from where Sasuke had thrown him with a balled up fist and nailed Sasuke in the chest, while the Uchiha was staring at Naruto's limp body. Sasuke gasped and before he realized what happened Crimson twisted his fist and tangled it in Sasuke's. Shirt using his new advantage he pulled Sasuke forward and delivered a knee to the Uchiha's unprotected gut, lifting Sasuke in the air and using his free hand knocked Sasuke's head to the left, and then with a flick of his hand hurled Sasuke up high. Crimson pushed Chakra into his feet and leaped after Sasuke, who regained his balance and met Crimson head on in a furious display of Taijutsu. Sasuke threw his fist forward but missed because Crimson tilted his head and then with a flip he brought his leg down. Sending Sasuke down toward the ground where he crashed and slowly moved to his feet, Shadow walked over and kicked Sasuke back down, Crimson ran over to Shadow and kicked his legs out from under him. "Sasuke's my kill." Shadow flipped to his feet and punched at Crimson, the Shinobi ducked and kicked his leg up, Shadow grabbed Crimson's leg before it connected with his jaw and spun around three times before releasing and sending Crimson into the forests depths, he ran after him and disappeared into the darkness.

Nobunaga sighed as he walked after his students, "Same shit. Different day." He disappeared just as the silver robed ninja jumped forward. "Now that those retards are out of the way. I Silver Moto, will be your judge, jury, and executioner. My verdict is GUILTY!" He ran at Sasuke like lightning, fast furious feet started battering Sasuke's face. Till Sasuke grabbed the little man and slammed him into the ground, then threw him into the air with a barrage of Kunai following seconds after. Silver disappeared in a puff of smoke as a logtook his place. Sasuke glanced around looking for the little abomination. "_A _**Substitution Jutsu!**" Silver appeared behind the distracted Uchiha and bit Sasuke's leg, Sasuke cried out and grabbed Silver throwing him into a tree. "You little bastard! I didn't know that little people were BITTERS!" Silver huffed and puffed before opening his mouth and started shrieking. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he jumped at Sasuke and started punching him with little fists of fury.

Sasuke cried out as the midget continued pulling his hair and kicking his face, the Uchiha started running and with a crack he ran head first into a tree. His vision swirled and he reared back and slammed into the tree again, the grip on his hair was lightening and with one final mighty head butt he slammed into the tree and Silver let go. Slowly sliding down, Sasuke looked around and saw that everything was twisting and turning. the dazed Uchiha didn't see Silver leap to his feet and jump at Sasuke, unfortunately Sasuke chose that exact moment to stumble back and instead of biting Sasuke's nose, Silver latched on the only thing he could get his mouth around, Sasuke balls. Silver bit down as hard as he could and Sasuke screamed as the midget tried to give him the Bob Barker treatment. Sasuke started pounding on the midget's head only increasing the pain, with a cry of fury he grabbed a rock and hit the midget so hard the rock shattered. Silver let go with a cry of pain before running off, Sasuke fell to the ground as the pain from his jewels pulsed angrily.

Blond hair appeared before Naruto's face came into view. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke stood up slowly groaning. "Yes dumbass, I'm fine...like you fucking care anyways" Naruto nodded at this piece of truth as he backed away. "Yeah I guess your right. After all, your sooooo in control that someone unworthy like me shouldn't even bask in your shadow because you're all godly...even when you have to deal with this. 'Oh Kami my balls please mister midget man, don't chew them off ohhhh!' yes your PERFECT!" Naruto ended his rant by glaring at Sasuke as Sasuke glared right back sparks shot between them before Naruto was knocked face down as his world blackened, his last view was Kakashi spitting on him.

Sasuke started pointing and laughing at Naruto's downed body. "Nice one, Kakashi Guhh!" Silver had dropped from a tree and smashed a rock on the Uchiha's head. Silver started laughing till Sasuke launched at him and tried kicking at the mini-man, but he was so short, Sasuke was kicking over his head. Finally the Uchiha having enough brutally kicked, losing his finesse and he watched the small man fly away and with a howl of anger, he followed it up with a **Fire Ball Jutsu **and torched the mini terror. He howled in victory before falling over head trauma finally overcoming him.

Naruto awoke, his world slowly coming into focus while his head still spinning. "_Who hit me?_" He stared at the canopy above as it slowly swayed with the wind. "_**You're Sensei**__**.**__** Worm**__**.**_" Naruto shook his head that was a voice he had hoped never to hear from again. "_Kyuubi?_" he was sucked from the real world and into his mind, he lay in a pool of water staring into the eyes of his demon. "_**You are a fool to allow them to treat you like that!**_" Naruto chuckled as he heard the underlining fury. "Why, do you care?" As expected the Kyuubi smashed against the bars and growled at Naruto "_**OF COURSE NOT!...it is merely an insult to be treated like that**__**,**__** when you are the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox**__**.**_" Naruto snorted, his head hurt his body hurt and now his tenant was speaking in the third person. "Yeah what the fuck ever, it's not like I give a flying fuck what you think. You over grown pussy." Naruto quickly left before the Kyuubi could start howling, he slowly sat up and looked around. in front of him sitting around a fire he could make out the forms of Sasuke, Kakashi, Nobunaga, Silver, and the other two who's names seemed to have been smashed from his head, he looked to Kakashi who was lovingly wrapping the Uchiha's head with gauze whispering. "It's okay, we'll get you back to the Medical Core and they'll make it all right." From what Naruto saw Sasuke didn't even need his head wrapped, but it didn't matter, Nobunaga clapped his hands together before pulling out a scroll and in one movement, he unrolled it and unsealed it. After the smoke cleared a feast of rice balls appeared and he clapped his hand together again, before almost shouting. "Dig in!" The two Ninja's seemingly appeared in the middle of the clearing, fighting at high speeds over who would get the biggest ones, while the small person. Silver ducked under them and stole the pieces they were fighting over, Sasuke jumped to his feet and lunged at the food so fast his wrappings came off, showing a small bruise where the mini man must've hit him. Naruto went after the food next and got a decently sized one, before Kakashi knocked it out of his hands and snagged it before it hit the ground, as he lovingly handing it to Sasuke Naruto heard Kakashi mutter. "Animals don't deserve good food, but you do Sas-uke." Naruto looked back at the food before he started eating the scraps.

After their mid after noon meal, Nobunaga rolled up his scroll and tucked it away in his coat. As they got ready to leave the hell hole that was the Forest of Death. Naruto glanced at the smaller of the brothers oddly the older and watched as he walked with a slight limp from what appeared to be a gash. His name, which came back as Crimson. Looked carefree and happy like fighting over food was fun. The other which he vaguely recalled as Shadow, had an odd innocence when he wasn't in battle but the second the fighting started he changed, it was odd to see that kind of change ignite so quickly but expected in a Shinobi world. as they exited the forest, Kakashi turned to his team and eye-smiled "Alright I guess were done with training for today, Sasuke as much as I'd hate to do this to you, why don't you follow the freak here and do, uh, teamwork...shit, I don't know just walk around town and make it look like I have a decent team. Even though the only good one is Sasuke. I'm going to head home and do adult things, with adult mennn...women! Yeah, you know what I mean bye!"

He took off so fast, there was an after image in kicked up dust. Sasuke turned to Naruto both wearing identical looks of shock at what they had just learned. Sasuke was the first to compose himself and he asked in his coolest, coldest voice. "So, what do you want to do?" Naruto looked to his left where the other team had been standing, about to ask them if they knew any good places but found they were gone. So he looked to the sky and tapped a finger to his chin as he thought as hard as his tiny brain could. Eventually he just shrugged and looked back toward the Uchiha. "What to go to my place? I have some things I could show you." Sasuke seemed a bit turned off by the idea of what Naruto would show him, but it was better than going to his place and listening to the maddening screams bouncing off the walls of the Uchiha compound. "Yeah, why not." Naruto had a look of shock on his face. Before he led the way to his run down hovel called home, as they approached the structure that Naruto was forced to call home, Sasuke felt a slight sliver of pity before it was over run by the amusing sight that was Naruto's face. They jumped onto the buildings and dropped down over the fence before climbing the stairs to his room.

He fished around in his pockets before slightly tapping the door and watching it fall over. Sasuke looked at his companion with a raised eyebrow. "A month or so ago someone kicked it in they stole my pillow and a bottle of Shampoo, you know the kind that Kakashi Sensei has been using for a month or so." Sasuke almost keeled over laughing, Naruto could not be that stupid. As they entered and Naruto set the door back into place, Sasuke curiously looked around and what he saw made even his cold heart go out to the poor guy. The roof was black and sunken in like it was about to fall. The floor creaked with every step, and Sasuke could feel breaks in the wood every few steps. The kitchen table looked like something from the trash can, a leg had been broken on it and was barely standing by the nails and duct tape that was on it. The bathroom door was a sheet and the toilet inside was just a hole in the ground that must have lead to the sewers, or Naruto had to personally clean it. the Uzumaki's bed was a wreak the covers matted and mismatched like Naruto had taken patches out of his clothes and turned them into bedding and by the smell they hadn't been washed in a long time.

Sasuke whirled around as a sound from the corner set him off, he saw a sewer roach the size of Akamaru scurrying away back into the bathroom. "So, what was this thing you wanted to show me?" He was a little hesitant as to 'what' the Uzumaki wanted to show him, Naruto walked past him and to a shabby dresser. -that Sasuke had missed in his observation- and pulled out a key, he unlocked the pad lock on it before opening it inside was the most extensive collection of porno Sasuke had ever seen. He pulled out one with a woman on the front playing with her breasts. "This is quite good, do you use all your money on this stuff?" Naruto nodded as he walked past Sasuke again and reached for his ramen kept on top on the table, instant ramen was all he had, he looked past the ramen and pulled out a full bottle of Saki holding it out to Sasuke. "Here I was going to hit a few glasses, but since you like the stuff so much, you can have it." Sasuke took it with a dumbfounded look on his face, he set the porn aside and started chugging down the liquid fire, when the bottle was half empty he looked back at the Uzumaki. "Why not just use your money to get better stuff?" Damn Saki making him loose tongued. Naruto shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "Someone will just steal it, so there's no point. The only thing they don't take is my ramen and my porn so it's all I buy, no one will take me in so I live here with weekly payments of the highest rent in Konoha." He shrugged again as Sasuke just shook his head. "Tha' shucks, 'an it weally do's" The Saki had already started to set in and Sasuke was feeling really weird, Naruto smiled slightly. "I know that only the Saki talking, otherwise you wouldn't give a fuck but that's okay at least drunk Sasuke understands." Even before he had finished speaking Sasuke was already walking out the door.

Naruto watched as the door seemingly fell in at the Uchiha's whim, dust kicked up as the Uchiha stepped on the fallen door on his way out. When he was gone Naruto let out a defeated sigh as he walked across the small space separating the sitting room with his bedroom, he bent down and lifted the door up before he turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw all his porn was gone even the dresser where he stashed them.

The door fell in again and with it a gust of wind blew through his apartment with an evil cackle Naruto fell to his knees, his porn was stolen in an instance and he never even heard the culprit "_who could be so evil?_"

Across the street a silvered haired man with one eye laughed as he eyed his prize. "First his shampoo, then his porn, next his house." The man walked out of the alley after he sealed all his stash, when he did he almost bumped into the Hokage. "Oh forgive me Hokage-sama, but what are you doing on this side of town?" Sarutobi eyed the man for a second. "Worry not, these old bones are still strong enough to handle a little nudge. As for why I'm here I'm checking up on a rumor Kakashi." Kakashi nodded as he bid his Hokage goodbye, and left. "_Yes Naruto__,__ very soon__._"

Sasuke stumbled down the street pushing people out of his way with a growl and dodged pot holes with a hiss. The streets were so torn up that you had to dodge to not step in them, he looked up at the starry sky and wondered where the day had gone. He slipped down an alley that would lead him home where he could howl bloody murder at a man who wasn't even there. "_Damn you Itachi__,__ damn you the deepest darkest pit in hell__._" He threw back his head as he chugged the last of his Saki and let the bottle shatter against the ground, he listened to the shattering sound for a few seconds before a quick movement caught his attention. He saw someone walking out of the shadows, his gaze swirled and he saw purple with some yellow mixed in and he knew exactly who it was. "Hey-heyyy Ino what-what are you doing in a night like this, on a place like this...ha-ha" He burst out laughing as Ino Yamanaka walked toward him. "I could ask the same of you with minor word placement change." Sasuke nodded like a kid who was just asked if he wanted ice cream. "I-I'm walking home mommy said it was okay that I walk alone with big brother tonight. What is yu-yo-you doing here?" Ino looked away with a slight blush. "I'm working."

Sasuke looked around, before his eyes settled on her. "What do you do? I don't see your boss anywhere, do you work for yourself, what do you do?" Ino shrugged as she looked him over he smelled drunk, she knew the odor well having smelled it for years as a child. Sasuke's eyes glazed over before he fell and landed on his back, Ino was at his side in a second. "Kami Sasuke what the fuck happened to you?" Sasuke looked up at her. "Sssaki" He went limp and Ino sighed she looked around and since there were no clients, she decided to call it a night. She lifted Sasuke up and threw one of his arms over her shoulder, before lifted his limp form and half dragged him down the alley when she reached the end she came face to face with the Hokage, who looked her over before looking at Sasuke. "Ah Hokage-sama I'm afraid I'm closing up shop tonight but how about I come by tomorrow and give you a good morning wake up? On the house." The Hokage bowed his head alittle "why thank you Miss Yamanaka, I would in your debt." Ino nodded with a pleasant smile before walking away from the third Hokage.

/The Next Morning in the Uchiha Compound\\\\

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly groaning when the harsh dawn light escaped through the small slits in his shade, he blinked feeling the hangover that always followed those blissful swigs that dulled his thoughts, made him forget about his traitor brother who killed his soul. He lost everything the night of the Uchiha Massacre. he blinked faster willing away both the blurriness that came with a hangover and the tears of his terrible past, Sasuke rolled over away from the harsh morning sunlight and the harsh memories of his childhood, however he was unprepared for the dull heat that flowed through the covers, he reached out and moved his hand that was underneath the covers to find out what the heat was. His palm encountered something soft and a small hard point. he squeezed his hand and was rewarded with what sounded like a moan, he threw back the covers and saw a completely naked Ino laying on her left side, he saw her eyes flutter open and then found his own eyes raked down her exposed upper body, his left hand was on her right breast and he stared dumbly before squeezing her breast again. She moaned and he leapt out of the bed at speeds the Anbu would find hard to match. He looked down at himself and was thankful that his boxers were still on, however he was unprepared for Ino to slide out of the bed with elegance and grace, that was should have been beyond a person that just woke up. "Did we? Did you? Ahh!" His eyes raked down her naked body and saw everything, the only hair on her pale body was the long mane on her head. He looked back up at her face before turning around.

Ino giggled as the last Uchiha turned his head out of obvious discomfort. "Who would've guessed he was shy." She murmured as she looked around for her clothes. "You know, I don't mind if you look." Sasuke swallowed before turning his head thinking if he refused to look at her he might insult her, he learned that from his mother. "_Mother!_" He felt his heart clench before it was over run by hatred, he focused his eyes on the blonde hoping to dispel the memories before they resurfaced again, his eyes started at her supple breasts before moving to her abdomen where he saw minor scars probably, from training. His eyes moved even lower to her groin, an area on a woman he had never before in his life seen before today. He breath hitched, his boxers tightened and his heart started thumping loud enough that he thought even Ino could hear it. His eyes continued moving downward to her legs and then back up to her -lower- lips where he felt his balls tighten at the sight of.

"I love the effect I have on men." Those words alone suddenly soaked the front of his night clothes, Ino giggled again as she turned around and slowly bent over to pick up her clothes, thus giving Sasuke a perfect view of her ass he slowly raked his eyes over her supple ass and wondered if it felt as soft as it looked, Ino slowly straightened up and slipped on her panties giving Sasuke one more view of a women's most coveted treasure. Once her panties were on everything seemed to resume normal speed and Ino was dressed in record time. He regained his composure and stood up while watching Ino as she fastened the last buttons on her coat before putting on her earrings. "What the hell happened last night?" Ino looked at Sasuke before she told him everything, from the second he walked into the alley leaving out her encounter with the Hokage. "Then I brought you back put your dirty clothes in the washer and by then it was late, so I decided to sleep in your bed is that a problem?" Sasuke shook his head and held his tongue on pointing out that there were plenty of other beds, because he could now tell that little dead last bastard that he slept with Ino. He just didn't have to tell him in what context, as Ino was walking out he asked one last question. "What were you doing in an alley that late at night?" Ino looked back a small sad smile on her lips and a somewhat haunted expression on her face. "Don't worry about it, I was just on my way home when you stumbled through." She left after that and Sasuke let it slip from his mind, cause for all he knew she was on her way home it didn't matter either way.

Sasuke shook his head as he bolted to the closet and threw on a new set of clothes that were the exact same as the ones he usually wore, before he dashed out the door and after Ino, when he found her. She was pushing the gates open to leave the Uchiha District. He called out to her and she stopped, she turned and he noticed a look of surprise before she smiled. "Yes Sasuke?" he stopped two feet from her and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Uhh you didn't have to bring me home and you could've left me in the gutter, so thank you for all of the above." He looked away as her mouth fell open.

Sasuke thought, she would've left him where she found him, "Why would I do that?" Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. "I would've...I mean, if you were Naruto. I would've left you but you're not so I wouldn't. You know what I mean?" She nodded as she looked around. "Yes, _Naruto!_ Is a menace but if you want to thank me properly, come by the flower shop around seven and take me on a date." Sasuke was shocked, he had only heard that amount of anger and disgust from Kakashi when he spoke of Naruto, then his head snapped in her direction. "A date?" She nodded as she stepped forward gently cupping his face with her right hand and slowly stroked his face with her thumb. "Maybe if you do well and _Naruto_ doesn't show up, you'll get more than a peek." His eyes widened and he replied without thinking. "Sure." Ino smiled and bounced off through the gate, when she left his sight he shook his head. "Wa...what? Damn!" Sasuke growled as he threw open the gates and walked out, surprisingly, Ino wasn't there. He stalked down the street rudely pushing people out of the way he walked to his favorite bridge.

It was a creaking, rocking, wreak. That was barely standing. The railing was almost falling over, he gently put his hands on it before gazing into the green disgusting water, before he growled again "What the fuck, is wrong with me?" First drinking dulled his wit made him sluggish. He had tolerated it because it made the nightmares dull as well, but now he was going on dates! This was unacceptable! He had to cut all ties, it would make it better when he left to find and kill Itachi. He was shaken from his thoughts by the most annoying noise in Konoha. "_Please Kami not 'IT' anything but 'IT' even the horrible Pink thing would be better!_" But it wasn't so, for seconds later a bouncing orange THING came into his view, yelling loud enough to wake the dead. "SASUKE, HEY SASUKE, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU. IT'S SO IMPORTANT KAKASHI-SENSEI HAD ME RUN AROUND KONOHA TEN TIMES TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T FOLLOWED, BUT NOW I'M HERE!"

By the time he was half way through his yelling, he was almost face to face with Sasuke a nerve on his head throbbed as he held back from attacking this loud orange thing! "What is it, and do not yell." Naruto nodded as he looked around. "We have a super high class mission, so important that I only tell you and Sakura, he said it was high enough to be handled personally by the next Hokage." Sasuke tuned him out until the end. "So, what's the mission?" Naruto looked around again. "He said that he'll tell us personally because a moron wouldn't be able to handle it, wonder what he meant." Sasuke shook his head, Naruto's stupidity was astounding. However before he could reply, he heard another annoying sound. "_Kami__,__ you must be angry at me today__._" He closed his eyes hoping to disappear but it was still there when he opened them. Sakura had made her usual appearance running up and socking Naruto over the head, he started walking off before they could start yelling. "Hey, Sasuke. Where are you going?" Two different voices asked "Away, I'll be back in a few hours that way I won't have to wait too long." He left off to do random errands.

Sasuke walked back toward the bridge five hours later with a light content mood, he had gotten a week's worth of errands done in almost a quarter of a day when he saw that Kakashi still wasn't on the bridge, he slipped into an alley and pulled out a crossword puzzle and a pencil before setting to work the first one was. 'Moron' he smirked it should've just said 'Naruto' he shook his head as he continued.

An hour later he looked up as a silver flash went by, he put his crossword away as he started walking. Naruto was shouting at his Sensei but it was the usual shit. "DAMNIT SENSEI, YOU WERE LATE AGAIN. SIX HOURS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he dropped a duffle bag on the ground, "Well, I'm sorry if you were waiting long." Sasuke was close enough that he heard the last bit. "Of course not, Kakashi-Sensei. I wasn't waiting long at all." Kakashi turned to Sasuke his eyes shining. "Well that's good cuz' I would've hated to keep you waiting, _Sasuke__._" Sasuke smirked as Naruto growled and Sakura nodded, Kakashi looked back at his team. "As for why I'm late...

/_Flashback_\\\\

_Kakashi stood before the Ninja monument__,__ his head bowed as he thought of his lost friends and family__.__ "You know__,__ for someone who mourns the Yondaime's death so hard__.__ You have a funny way of showing it__.__" Kakashi didn't even look toward the voice as he continued with his daily routine__,__ he noticed that the owner of the voice didn't move__,__ but waited__,__ the person didn't move for four hours silently breathing as he watched Kakashi__,__ for hours__,__ he didn't move to attack nor did he move to leave__.__ Kakashi finished before turning around__,__ he watched the person__.__ "What are you doing here Shadow? Last I checked you didn't know anyone here__.__" Shadow chuckled as he leapt off a tombstone__.__ "I knew a good bit of the people on that stone out of stories of firsthand accounts__,__ but I won't bore you with my ancient past__,__ I just came to see if the rumors are true__.__ That the mighty Hatake comes here before every mission__,__ to pray to his friends and family__.__ I have two questions__,__ the first why come to this stone to pray just before a D-class mission__,__ what's the point__.__ B and over I can understand__,__ shit I myself have found__,__ that I pray to anyone who will listen just before I leave to carry out an S-class mission__.__" Kakashi turned away before Shadow appeared in front of him__.__ "My second question__.__ Why do you hate Naruto? What has he ever done to you? Why do you favor Sasuke over others?" _

_Kakashi glanced behind him and found that Shadow wasn't there. "That's two questions" Shadow nodded as Kakashi turned away only for Shadow to appear in front of him. "Fast aren't I...fine take out the stone question, now answer." Kakashi glared quickly losing his cool. "Fine, I favor Sasuke because he's the only one who has a decent chance of living." Shadow nodded as he sat on his original tomb stone. "Yes I can understand that with a father like Fugaku, a mother like Mikoto, and a brother like...well, excuse me if I don't finish that thought. However I see your point the Haruno is useless like her mother and father, but Naruto he has a past to you know." Kakashi scoffed even talking about Naruto made his anger rear its ugly head. "Yes born of the Uzumaki clan just after that bitch ditched my Sensei for the damnable..." he finished in a sigh, it was best not to speak of that person. "oh really is that what Minato told you, that his wife had run out on him with a dashing black haired gentleman and somehow, by the grace of a dark god, the genes of a RED haired women and a BLACK haired man made a BLONDE HAIRED CHILD. Is that what you are telling me Hatake-san. And wasn't Minato BLONDE funny that." Kakashi glared as he clenched his hand, cracking the bones. "What are you implying, that my Sensei…." Shadow cut in throwing his hands in the air and looking toward the sky. "….LIED to you, yes! Now you get it. Kushina didn't leave Minato, they stayed together and had NARU GUH!" _

_Kakashi lifted Shadow off the ground, and let the boy hang there. "Naruto is not Minato's son." his voice was low and deadly, his Sharingan was glaring at Shadow as he chuckled. "Ahh now you see the connection that link everything together. Naruto's birth, the Kyuubi's sealing, the Hokage's order to never tell the children. all because someone would figure out that Minato would never damn a child that was not his own, he sacrificed himself and his child for this damn village for nothing and now you can't stand the thought that I might be right, that maybe this past year you have degraded, insulted, and abused. The fourth Hokage's own child, ohh how that thought must eat at GUHHH! AHHHH!" Kakashi's Electric Chakra ripped through his system frying him from the inside, Kakashi dropped the limp boy shocked at his own actions. He was about to drop down and help when Shadow stood up small bolts of electricity danced across his chest. "And that action alone tells me I'm right, you hate yourself don't you?" _

_Kakashi stumbled back as he stared shocked that the boy could stand after having half the power of the Chidori rip through him. "Why? Why tell me this? Do you enjoy watching people suffer? Or is it more of a personal nature?" Shadow chuckled at the broken voice of the mighty Jonin. "it's a personal thing, I hate seeing people suffer because of other assholes that just can't accept who and what they are, I dealt with it and I've seen others suffer because of it, consider me one of the good guys. the scary thought is I'm more of a good guy then you'll ever be, and if Kami has to use me as one of the good guys, when there are people like you around. Then this world is doomed." Shadow jerked as he walked away before throwing something over his shoulder. "Consider this a favor that I will collect on sooner or later." And he was gone. Kakashi glanced at the scroll on the ground and fell to his knees slowly covering his Sharingan, shock was the only emotion he could feel. The anger at himself would come later, he picked up the scroll before falling on his side, what kind of monster was he that he would do these things to his Sensei's son? He had to find out the truth, whatever the 'truth' was._

/End Flashback\\\\

Kakashi blinked, thrust back into the now. "My apartment got flooded and I had to save my ducks." Naruto scoffed as Kakashi eye-smiled. "Bullshit you said that last week." Kakashi turned to look at Naruto who flinched, when Kakashi's steel cold eyes landed on him. "Yes, it happened again. Than on the way here a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way, where I unfortunately got lost on the path of life." Naruto glared at Kakashi as he puffed up his chest to look threatening, it didn't work. "You said the cat bit last week and the road of life two weeks before that." dark clouds gathered around Kakashi's head as he glared at the Genin. "Yes that fuckin' cat is out to get me and that road keeps appearing, now let's get this mission done a nice D-rank mission." Naruto started cussing but Kakashi seemed to space out as he eyed the scroll that had peeked out of the bag he brought, he shook his head as he reached into his bag and pulled out two smaller bags and handed them to Naruto and Sakura. "Now you are to clean this river and risk getting HIV, if you do...well that's too bad. Cause I only made enough antidote for Sasuke." Kakashi picked up the bag and stuffed the scroll farther down toward the bottom as he shouldered it, Naruto spoke again. "We have to do this by ourselves?" Kakashi sighed and he shook his head. "Of course not I have another team coming in to help, you can wait for them or start now. It's your choice." and with that he dashed off toward the Hokage's tower, leaving his team stunned Sasuke chuckled. "Ha-ha, well Naruto enjoy your '_so special that it has to be handled by the next Hokage_' mission."

Naruto looked between Sasuke and the spot that Kakashi disappeared, before he turned around to Sakura and found her putting on rubber boots that went up to her knees. "Sakura, where did you get those?" Sakura pulled out another pair. "I brought them from home, Kakashi told me we would be going through dirty water and that it might be bright to bring them. I brought two one for me and one for Sasuke, but I should've known that he would never go near something like this...not that he should have to...or should even think about it. Because he's so cool...you can wear them if you want. But they might not fit, I had them tailored to Sasuke's legs and feet and ahh" a small trail of blood went from her nose splashed in the water and disappeared in the muck. Sakura shook her head and tossed the yellow things to Naruto, who looked at them a second before he put one on his head. "Hey guys look at me, I'm a fucked up rooster." He started walking around clucking as Sakura just shook her head and Sasuke leaned against the railing and worked on his crossword.

Naruto jumped into the water wearing the boots _properly_ as he set to work, his thoughts turned dark. "_Damn Kakashi__,__ always being mean to me__,__ always favoring his fucking Sasuke__.__ And his dumb book__.__ And his not-so-dumb Sakura__.__ Why can't he be nice to me to__._" He heard a plastic rustle and saw Sakura tying off a bag and setting it on the banks, before setting to work on her fourth bag Naruto looked back at his bag and found it was mostly just filled with water. He glanced at Sasuke as he snuck over to Sakura's bag and untied it before emptying it back into the water. Naruto would've said something but at that moment three new people arrived. One was donned in blood red clothes, one in moonless night black and the final in silver, they looked around before Sakura noticed the red one.

"Hey don't I know you?" The Shinobi looked at her before shrugging. "I don't I've seen ALOT of women this week. So, possibly maybe we met at Ichiraku's? Maybe behind a porn store?" Sakura looked repulsed. "What did you say?" Naruto chose this moment to speak. "She was at my place when you burst out of my closet Crimson." The Ninja nodded. "Right, you two were going to get your fuck on and I fucked you over. Not literally but _maybe_ you understand what I'm saying." Naruto noticed that the bags on the banks had grown but Sakura hadn't moved and that's when he saw Shadow, walking through the water throwing trash in the bag before tying it off and throwing it through the air. Where it landed perfectly on the pile, Naruto's mouth dropped, how could someone that big move that fast without even making the water move. It was impossible.

Naruto shook with fury, he was not going to be out done. He quickly did a seal and five Naruto's appeared. All running and bagging however he saw five Shadow's dashing through the water as well. "_He knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" he gave an irritated sigh. "_Great! Every Genin in Konoha must know it by now__._" he created more Shadow clones and moved even faster, however all movement stopped when Sakura gasped. He turned to see what was wrong. When he saw Shadow with a Kunai to Sasuke's throat as he bent down probably to untie another bag, but he made a show of tightening it instead. "Just helping out." he patted the bag before stepping away. Shadows let his kunai drop and stab the ground. "How, _nice__.__ O_f you." Sasuke shrugged and Sakura raised her fist to punch, Shadow when it was caught and Shadow glared at her, a hint of red appeared before it was gone. "don't fuck with this Ninja." he dropped her fist and dashed back into the water that was still a sick green but at least things weren't floating in it.

Hours had passed, the sun now high in the sky beating down on them with its intense rays. The increase in heat was barely noticed by team 7 and squad 13 as they slaved away. all of them but the spoiled Uchiha who was so engrossed in his crossword, he never noticed the glares being sent his way by every person, both in the water and those shoveling garbage on dry ground. The small man was on the bank taking away bags for them to be destroyed, because the water was too high for him to wade through. Sakura glanced at Crimson who was assisting with the bags, picking them up and throwing them in a large cart before running off with it and returning 30 seconds later every time. Sakura walked over to Naruto as he looked, into the water trying to see his hand under the muck. His head snapped up as she spoke. "Hey, Naruto?" he looked at her, torn between terror and shock as she smiled, actually _smiled_ at him. His thoughts went haywire, maybe she wanted a date? Maybe she wanted him to know she wasn't obsessed with Sasuke anymore? And was now after him "what do you know of that Crimson fellow." His head fell now she was after CRIMSON of all people. He sighed creating small ripples with his exhaled breath. "Nothing much his life changes every time you ask him, last time I heard he was the favored son of the Kazekage and Konoha abducted him at a young age. Before that he was the Tsuchikage. I doubt anyone actually knows where he's from, and his name is an alias. The only thing I actually know about him is that he and Shadow are brothers and Shadow is another alias. They fight as a team Crimson uses Fire Jutsu and Shadow uses darkness like Shikamaru but on a completely different level. the small one who is called Silver...well as far as I've seen he's useless mostly cannon fodder .they throw him in first that's about it" He looked up and Sakura wasn't even looking at him, her glazed eyes were focused on Crimson who was throwing bags in the cart faster than his brother could stack them up.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared just as Crimson sent a bag flying through the air, into the smoke. The bag went flying out cut in half and the trash drifted back into the water, where Shadow scooped it up and threw the bag into the cart, as Kakashi emerged. Kunai in hand. "Yo." He waved with the kunai before it seemingly disappeared, he looked around. "Wow Sasuke must've been doing a hell of a job." Sasuke snorted as he hid his crossword. "Oh yes Kakashi, I'm just standing in the shade because I think I have a minor case of sun burn." Kakashi flew to his side, and checked him over. "Are you okay? Do you want me to give you a piggyback to the hospital?" Sasuke waved him off like a brave soldier. "No sensei I'll see this mission through to the bitter end." Kakashi had a single tear in his eye as he sniffled. "That's my student!" he glared at Naruto his eye flicking to Shadow, "hmm no Sun burn? Have you done ANYTHING!" Naruto flinched away and realized he in fact didn't have any sun burn. "Kakashi-sensei that's not fair. He's been trying, I just taught him to how to tie a bow. But...well it's not his fault, he's really trying his hardest." Sasuke looked at Naruto like a dumb child, and Kakashi looked at him like he was a saint. "Saint Sasuke. That's what people should call you." Kakashi turned away and looked at the water. "I'll be back in an hour, this place had better be perfect by then understand? But for now I need to speak with Shadow in private." He watched as Shadow he slipped out of the water throwing off his boots and followed Kakashi, a short distance until they were out of ear shot. "Find what you were looking for, Hatake Sensei?"

Kakashi rounded on him. "No the Hokage said the information was false and that Minato wasn't Naruto's father...he was lying." Shadow nodded sagely as he looked at the area they were in, it was a small glade, close to the memorial stone. The grass untended and ankle high. "Well of course he was going to deny, it doesn't make it true but the fact that you could tell he was lying. Says that I'm right." Kakashi shook his head, true remorse shown through. "It doesn't make sense why not tell the village, he could've grown up like the child of a Hokage. like-" Shadow cut him off with anger fueled words. "Like the child of the second most hated man in the Shinobi Nation. The single target of two of the world's strongest nations?...what kind of life is that? Being hunted every waking moment? Never knowing when your last breath will be? Never knowing if you'll even see your killer? Wondering if maybe they somehow got to those closest to you? Wondering IF MAYBE IT WILL BE THE LAST PERSON YOU SUSPECT? WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THAT? YOU TELL ME KAKASHI?" He took calming breaths as he looked at the shocked sensei. "Could you stand doing that to your own son knowing, that from that moment on he would have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life? Could you die even for a village if you knew that?"

Kakashi recoiled as if Shadow had struck him repeatedly as he thought over Shadow's hate filled words, he didn't want to think about his answer, so instead he posed a question. "You speak as if from experience?" Shadow chuckled, something dark and evil. "Yeah I know from past life experiences that is exactly what would've happened...you have your answer, so why come to me? So I can point and laugh? Maybe burst out that I was only fucking with you, and I brought the Hokage in on it? Well guess what it's all true. Take this information and do what you like with it, treat Naruto better distance yourself from him or pretend me, AND! The Hokage are lying. I don't care." He started walking away, when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "If you do decide that I'm lying and go back to using Naruto like a moving punching bag. I hope every hit hurts you, as much as it hurts him." He disappeared shrinking into the shadows, as Kakashi looked at the memorial stone, a short distance away now looking like a beast that he couldn't approach. "_What do I do?_" He disappeared his eye sad, and his conscience heavy. A figure dressed in red stepped out of the tree line as the Jonin disappeared in leaves, his blue eyes glared at the spot where Shadow disappeared. "_Is that how he truly felt?_" He snorted as he walked back to the cart and ran off with it.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked away with Shadow and shrugged he looked at his crossword again and thought about the last word. "Six letter word for moron." He tapped the pencil to his chin before taking a sip of Saki, he smirked as he put down. "_Naruto__._" He chuckled as he put away his done crossword before wondering off, now that his puzzle was done he could do some shopping.

Naruto watched Sasuke walked off with a glare before shrugging and going back to work.

/1 hour after Kakashi was supposed to pick up his team\\\\

Naruto and Sakura sat under the shade of a tree alone. -Crimson and his team were collected by their Sensei half an hour ago leaving him, to suffer the mini hell beast alone.- the green water reflected back at them with a sick glow, as Sakura went on and on about how that was the most work she had ever done. and that she deserved better, while Naruto was thinking of all the reasons, he liked her "_she had nice hair__,__ pretty eyes and if you put a sock in her mouth__,__ then she even sounds nice...or__,__ you could put something else into her mouth__._" A perverted grin swept across his face as he thought over the one thing he would _love_ to stick in her mouth.

Before he knew it his face was planted in the dirt, and Sakura was glaring at him. "That's why I don't like you." He mumbled but she seemed not to notice as her gaze was directed forward at three shapes approaching. Naruto jumped to his feet at the tell tale sign of markings walking toward them was Squad 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto ran forward with a smile on his face. "Hey guys did Kakashi Sensei send you?" Kiba laughed while Shino stared off in a random direction and Hinata glared at him, before looking away. "No dumbass we're on a mission from Kurenai Sensei, she forgot to get us ready so we're getting some things. What are you doing here?" Naruto shrugged as he held a hand toward the water. "Spent the better part of the day cleaning that thing." Kiba grimaced as Akamaru put his paws over his nose and whimpered. "Damn man that sucks, but it's nice to see your helping with the village wide reconstruction."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, before asking. "Village wide recon-what!" Kiba's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You don't know? The Hokage decided that the village needed some fixing up and has transferred funds to help with the repairs, you really didn't know?" Naruto shook his head as Shino looked at him and seemed like he wanted to take over. "Then you're being screwed." Shino looked away as Naruto's jaw hit the ground. "Me? Being screwed? Not possible!" Kiba shrugged as he looked around. "If this was a mission and not a reconstruction effort, then you're as Shino said. 'Being screwed.' Sucks to be you, anyways we have to go." And with that they walked past him, Hinata stepping on his foot hard enough that Naruto heard a crunch before she disappeared. Naruto fell on his ass holding his foot as Sakura came over, she didn't offer help but sighed. "I never could understand where the animosity between you comes from." Naruto shrugged, not about to reveal why she hated him. However, that didn't stop the memories from flying through his mind.

/_Flashback_\\\\

_Eight year old Naruto stood with his friend Kiba as they talked about Hinata Hyuuga__.__ Who was without a doubt the nicest girl in the Academy at least that's what Naruto thought__.__ "Man__,__ don't fuck with her__,__ she's one mean cunt__.__" But Naruto was already approaching the cute girl with a glare that could kill__.__ When he was two feet from her__.__ Sasuke stuck his foot out and tripped him, his glass of milk went flying as he stumbled forward seemingly in slow motion__.__ The milk splashed the Hyuuga girl on the front of her glittering dress and Naruto lost his footing sending him flying at her__,__ she whipped out and caught him by the front of his shirt__.__ "Whoa thanks for catching me__,__ I was sure that I.." He was cut off by a hiss that came from the Hyuuga girl__.__ "Look at my dress! You fucking worm__,__ it's ruined!" Before he could even open his mouth she brought her hand to his face__,__ knocking his head left before she back handed him then slapped him again__.__ This continued for three minutes before a man with silver hair came__,__ grabbed Naruto__,__ and slugged him in the gut hard enough to send him bouncing across the hall and out the door__._

_He was in a coma for one week before he recovered__,__ after that Hinata made his life hell__._

_/End Flashback\\\_

Naruto shook his head, those thoughts always made him grimace, and he never did find out who that silver haired man was. But he jumped to his feet. When in a whirl of leaves Kakashi had appeared the first words out of his mouth were. "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi shrugged as he looked at the water. "Yes well I got stuck in a video game and had to battle my way back to reality, the last boss was harder than I thought he would be." Naruto slumped as he glared at his Sensei. "Lying fuckin' bastard." Kakashi looked at him with a glare that made little children cry, but Naruto was immune to it by now. And like a script they argued. "What did you say?" This was the part where Naruto usually said. 'nothing Sensei' and Kakashi would smirk before returning to his old self, but today Naruto was feeling bold, so he repeated himself. "I called you a 'LYING BASTRARD' YOU LYING BASTARD!" Kakashi was in front of him hand poised to smack Naruto into next week, but he hesitated as Naruto morphed into his father the Yondaime and Shadow's voice went through his head. "_I hope every hit hurts you__,__ as bad as it hurts him__._" Kakashi turned away with a growl. "_Damn that brat for destroying my vision of reality__._"

Naruto watched as his normally abusive Sensei simply walked away, before Naruto growled. "What? Not man enough to beat on a little kid anymore? Gonna move onto someone bigger?" Kakashi was in his face with a kunai to his throat, but he didn't back down and Kakashi hissed. "Listen here you little shit, I could take you out in a second, however." he straightened up and the kunai vanished. "The four of us have somewhere to be." Naruto snorted. "Maybe it's time you quit Sensei, there's only three of us." Kakashi glared at him as he turned around with a dramatic twist. "Four moron, there's Sasu-" He looked at the place Sasuke was and found him missing. "Where's my pre...I mean where's Sasuke?" Naruto picked up the Uchiha's bag and turned it upside down, dumping all his bags on the ground. "He took off after you left, just walked the fuck off and didn't do any of his fuckin' work." Kakashi tensed the evidence was against his Sasuke, so he turned to his ace. "Is this true Sakura, did Sasuke really not do any of his work, or are these Naruto's bag." He smiled at Naruto but as Sakura spoke his face fell. "They belong to Sasuke he left without doing any work. Just drank and played with his crossword." Kakashi felt like killing her, but gripped his anger. "Fine let's go."

Crimson sat with his team, Silver on his left and his massive brother on his right. He sighed, his Sensei had left almost as quickly as they got there, and he sighed again. "_please Sensei come back soon I really don't want to deal with the Hokage__,__ I hate the way he keeps looking at me__,__ it makes me feel cheap!_" the Hokage's voice rang out of his office, "Squad 8!" Team Kurenai walked through the door before shutting it with a snap. Crimson looked at the door to freedom as it opened and in walked squad 7 Naruto sat down across from him with a small wave as his team sat with him. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him before shrugging. "He left shortly before you guys did, remember?" Crimson shook his head. "I was talking to Shadow." Naruto shook his head, he pointed at the huge youth. "He took off with Kakashi." Crimson was shocked as he pulled out a Saki bottle. "No way, who the fuck was I talking to." the bottle went sailing from his hand as a massive oar crash into it. Crimson looked at the graying figure of his Sensei with shock. "Saki stunts your Ninja growth and kills your reflexes, plus it makes you stupid and I will not train another Naruto." Said Uzumaki was glaring before Kakashi spoke up. "Yo have you seen Sasuke?" Nobunaga waved away the question. "At the whore house down the street." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Really? And how did you know that?" Nobunaga looked at him for a second, before responding. "I was looking for my students, they slipped away, bad students." He waved his finger in front of his students faces, like he was scolding a dog. "Squad 7!" Kakashi got up with his team and they walked through the door as Team Kurenai left.

Crimson watched them leave as Nobunaga stood, his large oar thrown over his shoulder and he pulled out a Saki bottle before taking a sip. "Hey! You said Saki was bad." Nobunaga grinned at him. "Yes it is bad, for you." He threw back his head laughing as he put the bottle away, his gaze snapped to Crimson with steely eyes. "Now shut up, before I take you to my church of pain." Crimson cringed as he held up his hands. "No! I don't want to be your altar boy." People laughed as Nobunaga brandished his massive weapon. "SHUT UP! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL OUT!" The room fell quite as Kakashi left, a dark cloud over his head, while Naruto beamed. "Squad 13!" Team Oda walked through the door as the Hokage sized them up.

"Your report."

**End Author's Notes:** Well, that's the end of Chapter two. Now I have to ask. Which character do you like best? And how do you like the new twists? Well anyways, I'll let you think on that for now until then on to Chapter three.

P.s: Sorry for the long wait, I had meant to post this sooner. But things kept coming up, from now on I'll try to keep a two to three week update schedule.

P.P.s: This story will have homo and hetro pairings, and the pairings stand.

ShadowXItachi (Later with complex story)

SasukeX?

NarutoX?

CrimsonXAnything on two legs, which has a pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay now that Kakashi's image is completely warped we should get on with the story****,**** and this story will be different from the actual Naruto series so bear with us****.**** So read on and Review dammit.**

**Author's Notes:** Last chapter I asked you all a question, which one is your favorite character Shadow? Crimson? Or Silver? You could tell us now or...You could wait and see how they develop, also Crimson and Shadow will be playing a huge part because. (There's a pause) This is my fan fic! And I say my characters are as large as life and better then Neji, ha-ha take that you fucking son of a bitch now read and review good day.

**"Jutsu/Summon/Shadow speaking" **Bold means Jutsu name or Summon speaking or Shadow speaking in blood lust or to his inner demon

_**"Crimson or Shadow speaking via mind link or Naruto speaking with the Nine-Tailed Fox" **_Bold Italic means Crimson or Shadow speaking with their mind link or Naruto speaking with the Fox Demon when he enters his chamber where he's sealed

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _Italic means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated

**Chapter 3: Journey to the Land Of Waves.**

Squad 13 walked out of the Hokage's office half an hour later with Crimson in the front wearing a smile on his face that was almost Lee worthy. Hinata blushed as she tried to talk to Crimson but it seemed like he wasn't listening, Shino stood off to the side gazing at a bug that was flying by. Kiba glared at Crimson before looking at Hinata. "No Hinata, you have to be more forceful." then he growled out. "Hey Bitch Tits, what the fuck has you so happy?" Crimson's smile dissolved into a smirk. "I did my mission with the best ranking and got a little extra from the Whorekage." A giant oar came down and cracked on his skull before he crumpled to the ground. "Modesty is almost as good as honesty." And then Nobunaga disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Crimson got up before disappearing. Shadow glared at the Hyuuga before he jumped away yelling over his shoulder. "You better watch your back Hyuuga or one day you might drown in your own blood." Hinata was fuming by this point and glared after him but Kiba was stumped. "Why do they hate you so much?" Hinata huffed as she answered. "I don't know they just hate all Hyuuga for some reason, Crimson hates us the most though...Hey where did the other one go?" They looked at a flash of silver that disappeared into a trash can, before walking after Shino who had been chasing after the bug that went past him trying to grab it out of the sky.

Naruto was lying in a field of grass, almost at peace with the world when a thought struck him. "_Why am I the most hated person in the village?_" He shook his head as a shadow rolled over him and the sun was blotted out by. "Pinkie, what do you want?" Sakura glared at him while she sat down. "We have a mission." Naruto threw his hands in the air. "Yay another D-rank mission, what is it this time do the Hokage's shopping? No I know, we have to do the Hokage's laundry!" Sakura sniggered at a stray thought. "H_e's kind of cute when he's annoyed__._" but she shook it away as quickly as it came. "No it's a C-rank." Naruto bolted up. "Really? Then what the hell are we still sitting here for, we had better go." Sakura grabbed his arm as he was about the bounce off. "We have to find _Sasuke_ first." her tone was slight anger with a twinge of bitterness, Naruto looked at her. "You don't sound happy about that." Sakura shrugged as she stood before walking off. "his attitude is a little annoying lately." they started searching brothels and strip joints before Naruto pulled out flyers that he had been saving for just such a occasion, he handed them out and they read. "_Missing Uchiha__.__ (The crazy loyal one__,__ not the insane rogue one__.__) If found please return to owner__.__ (Kakashi Hatake__.__) And please keep all sharp objects away from his wrists__._" Naruto snickered as he handed them out. Finally, he handed out his last one which was to none other than Sasuke himself. The Uchiha read it before his eye twitched and he ripped it in half. "Come here Uzumaki." Kakashi appeared behind him and shook his head. "Come on we have a mission, but first we have a team to meet up with." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Later, Freak." And as a 'team' they set off to the spot where there backup would be.

They approached an old man surrounded by Saki bottles the man. -Who hadn't quite reached gray status yet, but was still noticeably old from the aged lines under his eyes to the slight graying of his hair.- saw them and slowly walked toward them kicking Saki bottles away from him and Naruto was amazed to see he was walking straight as an arrow. "_This guy must be some kind of heavyweight__._" the man stopped in front of them with a slight smile on his face and spoke with an aged voice. "Are you the team I paid for?" Kakashi looked away from his book at the old man.

"Yes I am Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake, these are my Genin charges. The pink one is Sak...Sak...well we'll just call her Pinkie, the blonde one is Useless and this is Sasuke Uchiha last of the Uchiha clan still loyal to Konoha." Sakura and Naruto glared at Kakashi as he went back to his book. "Great, Pinkie Useless and Pompous. I'm Tazuna...well shall we go?" Naruto sniggered as Sasuke gapped at the offensive man. Kakashi gritted his teeth loudly, before he answered. "No, we're waiting for a secondary team to show." suddenly they all turned their heads to regard the dark aura coming their way. Kakashi recognized Nobunaga's team with ease, Naruto was the one who noticed that Crimson still wore that smirk he saw earlier. They all watched as Shadow stopped followed by his teammates, he growled loud enough for team 7 to hear, even though they were twenty feet away. "Would you wipe that fucking smile off your face before I punch it off." Crimson didn't turn around but his smile dissolved into a smirk again. "What's the matter dear brother, mad because I'm better?"

Chakra pulsed from Shadow's body and swept over them and then Crimson turned around. "I'm so fucking sick of this, 'holier than thou shit' and I'm really tired of you thinking your better than me." Shadow's voice was low and cold. -So cold it made Naruto actually shiver just by the tone alone.- Crimson butted his head with his brother but neither would back down. "Oh, I don't _think!_ I'm better then you, I KNOW! I'm better than you." Shadow pushed against his brother but both were firmly placed. Neither letting up, the air around them crackled with power before Crimson jumped back. "That's why father liked me more, dear brother. I had some sense bred into me while you..." Crimson noted Shadow's warning look and smirked cruelly. "You were produced on the wrong side of the sheets. No fault of your own, It just gives you a small bit of justification as to why you are stupid." Shadow would've launched at him, but the strong arm of Nobunaga held him back as his eyes bled to black, he calmed down enough to spit out a sentence. "If you turn your back on me in the next 24 hours, I'll kill your ass and leave you in a ditch."

Nobunaga chuckled as he walked over to Kakashi. "Come on you three, we have a mission to complete." Shadow stalked forward, his Zanbato trembled like it was going to fall off but it stopped as soon as he was standing by his Sensei. Crimson walked up careful to keep Shadow in his sights and the last was Silver, who had a finger shoved up his nose. He pulled it out and looked at the green glob on it before simply wiping it off on his robes. Tazuna looked Shadow up and down before he did the same with the other two, than he mumbled. "Maybe I'd be better off walking alone." Kakashi looked to the front gates as he lead the way with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna behind him then Shadow, Crimson, and Silver with Nobunaga in the back, the air was tense and the woods quite as they walked under trees and over brooks. Kakashi looked at a stray puddle which was noticed by Nobunaga the two Sensei's shared a nod before going back to their tasks, Kakashi trying to get to the next chapter and Nobunaga smoking his pipe.

Then suddenly Nobunaga and Kakashi stopped, everyone fell silent except Tazuna who slipped past his guards and continued walking like he hadn't broken Formation. Nobunaga sat on the ground while Kakashi closed his book and slipped it into his shirt, Tazuna finally stopped and looked back. "What's the matter, you tired already?" the bushes rustled, two Ninja shot out with wicked looking claws on their hands and a sick looking chain between them, they charged at Nobunaga and using the chain cut his head from his shoulders, Kakashi fell soon after, Sakura wasted no time in running to the bridge builder and raising a Kunai in a easily passable defense while Crimson stood next to her with his dagger raised in a defense where he could guard against any attack. Sasuke had a Kunai in one hand and shuriken in the other, while Shadow ripped his Zanbato from his back and stabbed it into the ground with the side facing his enemies, Naruto was the only one who didn't raise a defense as he stared at the head of Nobunaga right at his feet, drenched in the gore that was Kakashi, he was to shocked to even remember to breath.

Shadow peeked out as the two Shinobi ran past, the chain suspended between them as they attempted to take Shadow out the same way they had killed Kakashi, but the Zanbato effectively stopped them. One glanced back to glare at Shadow before the demon brothers flipped and switched spots. Shadow glared at the chain that was now crossed in front of him, he could already tell what they were about to do and how to counter it. Shadow looked at Naruto who was still not moving, to Sasuke waiting for an opening. Than to Crimson and Sakura who we're guarding the bridge builder. Tazuna was still drinking. a small gust of wind and the Demon Brothers charged, there wicked chain hissing as it scrapped over itself, Shadow leaped into the air before flipping and grabbing his Zanbato's handle, he stopped moving completely suspended upside down, the Demon Brothers glared at him as he ripped the blade from the ground and twisted in the air, the blades on the chain catching on his Zanbato and forcing the brothers closer together. When they were within striking distance Shadow dropped, he planted his foot into one enemy and smacked the other with the flat side of the sword, they went flying, releasing the chain which was left to fall harmlessly to the ground as Shadow landed, panting and seeing three of everything, the brothers shook their heads as they charged at Crimson. Sasuke leaped into the path of one and engaged him in Taijutsu while the second flew past him after Crimson.

Crimson watched his brother pull off the spin with grudging respect, internally gloating when he saw that though flashy, he was unprepared for the spinning to continue. One of the Demon brothers flashed before him and he guarded against the attack, out the corner of his eye he saw Shadow join Sasuke neither working together. Crimson shook his head as he raised his dagger in time to block a hit aimed at his throat, he growled as he felt the ground shift and leaped back as a claw emerged slicing his right leg with a shallow cut, Crimson was panting and sweating as he nodded. "Alright time to get serious." he placed the dagger in his mouth and started a chain of seals, however before he could finish. He saw a flash of silver and Kakashi planted his fist into the ninja's gut he twisted and a pained half scream came from the Demon brother's mouth as he fell. Crimson glanced over to Nobunaga as his Sensei slammed his oar into the other Brothers stomach before he twirled around and slammed him into the unforgiving ground. Ignoring his scream of pain, Shadow was nursing a bloodied wound on his arm and he sucked the blood out before spitting in on the ground, a hand on his shoulder and Crimson turned to look at Kakashi. "Were you injured?" Crimson shook his head as he felt his leg throb from the underground attack, Kakashi nodded. "Good these weapons were poisoned even a small scratch and it could be lethal, are you sure you weren't cut?" Crimson nodded glad that his pants were already red, Kakashi looked at his leg, he nodded and walked past him before stopping. "It's not worth the paper work if you die, so don't." he was attacked soon after by Naruto, who was soooooo happy he was alive. Kakashi scoffed at him before throwing him to the ground whispering. "Maggot."

Shadow finished bandaging the wound on his upper left arm, using a ripped shred from his shirt as a bandage, before tying it with his teeth and right hand. Naruto stared at the two Sensei in awe. "How did you two survive? Kakashi Sensei I saw you get chopped..." He trailed off as he glanced at what should have been the minced remains of the silver haired sensei and saw a sliced log, then he looked at Nobunaga's corpse then to the living one. "And how the hell do you explain that?" Nobunaga sighed as he walked over to his corpse and pulled off a seal, the body instantly dissolved into a mass of blood. While Kakashi started clapping. "Very good, I thought maybe your umm...age...would've been a deciding facture in your Shinobi abilities, but it seems I was worried for nothing." Nobunaga grunted as he walked away to tie up the Demon Brothers, Naruto looked between the blood and Nobunaga when Sakura spoke up. "The Blood Clone Jutsu, S-rank forbidden usable by High Jonin and up. Not to be attempted by anyone of lower rank simply for the fact that to use the Jutsu one must sacrifice half their blood, dangerous because chakra must be used after to force the heart to pump faster, risks include Heart attack and death by blood loss." Everyone turned to her and she blushed, it was Sasuke who spoke first. "Thank you for that wonderful lesson, _Sensei__._" all the Genin snickered.

Crimson spoke next. "So Sensei how did you know the attack was coming?" Nobunaga stopped smoking and glared at him. "You mean you didn't know?" Crimson noticed the underlining threat followed with the crazy look in his Sensei's eyes. "n-no Sensei, I must've missed it." Nobunaga gestured back at the puddle behind them. "A puddle off to the side of the road and it hasn't rained in weeks and you didn't find that odd?" Crimson shook his head and heard his sensei grit his teeth. "What if one of your teammates had been injured? What if you were a Chunin? What if it was your team and one of the people put under you had been killed? How the hell, would you deal with that?" Crimson backed away from his advancing Sensei. "Forgive me Nobunaga Sensei, I will be more vigilant in the future. Just don't hurt me." his Sensei stopped and regarded his students before nodding. "Alright, even though you didn't anticipate the attack. But still acted with the grace of a Shinobi I'll let it slide." he turned to Shadow who had just resheathed his blade and nodded. "And you mounted a surprising defense turned offence, I'll let you slide as well and Silver?" he turned but there was no sign of the leprechaun. "Where is he?" Crimson cursed as he looked around. "Shit! Shadow I told you to keep an eye on him, you know how he wonders." Shadow growled. "Well excuse the living flaming shit of hell out of me, I was a bit busy fighting." Crimson glared at him and Shadow glared right back. However before it could come to blows, Nobunaga spoke. "Alright, Shadow, Crimson. Fan out find him and bring him back." the two nodded and set off in different directions.

Crimson found him five minutes later, pissing on a tree he growled. "Where the hell have you been?" Silver looked over his shoulder at him as he walked to another tree and started whizzing on it. "I needed to pee." Crimson grabbed him and started dragging him back to where the others were, as the small man was kicking and screaming. Nobunaga turned before he beamed. "Very good tactic Silver, hiding in a tree. What better way to see danger from afar and make sure that you could back your team up." Silver puffed up his chest and smiled, while Crimson stood there shocked. Nobunaga rounded on him next. "You could learn a thing or two, following his example." Crimson growled as he looked at Silver. "So, I should be a dead last loser like you?" Silver nodded while still smiling. "Shut up before I bite your balls off." Crimson looked away as Shadow came back, he glanced at Silver before shrugging. Tazuna looked at them all. "Are we done with this episode of, 'Days of our Lives' can we go now?"

Kakashi turned to the bridge builder. "Of course Master, we shall continue as long as your old bones can walk." his tone was cold and slightly sarcastic, he rounded on the ones gathered. "Alright everyone, Diamond Formation number Six, Two squad members to each side. The package in the middle." within seconds the formation was carried, out leaving everyone standing in a perfect diamond. Kakashi at the head and Nobunaga at the back to Kakashi's left was Crimson, to Crimson's left was Silver, and to Silvers right was Sakura, while on Kakashi's right. Naruto stood with Shadow to his right, and then Sasuke to Naruto's left, with Tazuna right in the middle of them all. (A\N if that was a little hard on your head. (And it was hard on mine, when my brother explained it.) Then image a Perfect Diamond and place them as I have, and it will make some sense. If not, then at least you have to try and appreciate the effort put into this formation.)

Kakashi looked around, his eyes catching everything. Including the down going sun, he watched as it slowly slipped below the horizon, its final rays making the sky orange and the few clouds a pretty red. Then the nine past in some trees and the sun was blocked out, Kakashi looked around before he held up his hand clenched into a fist, he turned around as everyone stopped. "Alright we'll set camp up here for the night, Crimson, Sakura protect Tazuna. Sasuke go set up the tents, Shadow go get some fire wood." Kakashi looked down at Naruto who was looking up at him. "And me, Kakashi Sensei?" Kakashi glared at him but couldn't bring himself to hit him, not now that he saw his sensei in those eyes. "_No way Hatake! Not now__,__ NOT on a mission__.__ Think about this later__._" he looked into those eyes and saw only his sensei. "Just sit down and shut up." Naruto looked away his lip trembling, but he did as ordered and sat down.

Kakashi was about to turn away when something tugged at his leg, he looked down to the offensive midget who he had yet to learn his name. "What about me?" Kakashi looked around. "Uh forgot about you...go help Sasuke with the tents." Silver marched off and Kakashi was about to start reading when Nobunaga's voice stopped him. "Hatake-san, may I have a word?" Kakashi turned to him and noticed that it wasn't a question. "Of course." he walked over to Nobunaga, who had taken up to leaning against a tree. -He had stopped smoking after the fight and his pipe was sticking out of his yukata.-

Kakashi leaned against the tree right across from him, and he waited. "There are two Sensei's on this Mission, Hatake-san." Kakashi nodded as he looked at the two protecting Tazuna. "So, Nobunaga-san?" Nobunaga sighed as he walked into Kakashi's eye sight. "Soooo, you're ordering around both squads as if you were the only Sensei here." Kakashi looked bored at his statement as he met the old man's eyes. "And I still don't see a problem, do you. Nobunaga-san?" Kakashi rose to his full height standing toe to toe with the older Sensei. "Yes I do, I am older and wiser then you and I demand RESPECT!" he ground out the last word and Kakashi smirked. "Oh I had forgotten, well perhaps I could ask young Uzumaki to change your adult diaper, maybe than you won't be so cranky." Nobunaga grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Listen here, Hatake you order your students around and I'll order mine. If you try and order mine around again, your students will need a new Sensei. Am I CLEAR?" he threw Kakashi against the tree as he walked away. Kakashi looked around, glad no one noticed as he fingered the scroll. Shadow had given him. "Yeah I understand, Nobunaga...san." he glared at the man's back as Nobunaga walked behind a tree and disappeared.

Sasuke threw down a scroll with a basic seal on it, with a quick pump of chakra, it poofed and all there camping stuff was in front of him. he looked up when he heard one of the parts moving and saw the midget from earlier, the man looked at him his blue eyes glowing as he extended a small hand. "Hi, I'm Silver Moto." Sasuke shook his hand and shrugged. "I remember, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Silver smiled at him, his crooked teeth glaring at him. "Sorry about that, but I was just trying to win." he shrugged again. -better to leave the past where it was.- and set to work as the mini man started setting the pieces together. Sasuke kept glancing at him, his eyes kept seeing him twitch and then he started chattering. His hands gently caressing the metal held within them. "Yesss." Sasuke looked at the mini man and he was normal, then he blinked and he freaking out again. Sasuke held up his hand and whispered. "Kai" but the mini man kept twitching and chattering, then he blinked and he was normal. Sasuke looked away and shuddered thinking only one thing, something was seriously wrong with this Silver Moto.

Shadow returned with several semi large logs in his hands, he set them down without any visible strain, the makeshift bandage slid down to show flawless skin. Shadow quickly pulled it back up and hid his arm, looking around to make sure no one saw. When he sure that everyone was too busy, he set to work on the fire. First he placed three logs on the ground in a nice pile, then he set some rocks around it threw some dry leaves and twigs before he went through a quick set of seals and then blew out a controlled fire ball. When the fire was crackling, he released the Jutsu and sat down closing his eyes.

Before long he felt the air shift and he cracked open an eye to see Sasuke sitting next to him. "Who taught you to use that Jutsu?" Shadow growled. "_Fuckin' Uchiha__,__ always think they have the right to everything__._" he growled. "Fuck off Uchiha." Sasuke looked at him surprised, before he could respond, Shadow laid down in front of the fire with one leg curled and his hands under his head. His face directed at the sky, Sasuke snorted as he walked away. "_Stupid bastard__,__ people with black hair suck__._" he had conveniently forgotten, he himself had black hair.

Crimson and Sakura sat in front of the bridge builder, who had his back to a tree Crimson glared at his leg as it throbbed. "_That poison must be potent__,__ even with my demon it's hard to fight__._" Crimson was fighting the pain, as well as the drain it was putting on his system. Both physical and Chakra, he closed his eyes as another wave of pain rode through his body, he was slipping into a metal bubble that would help with the pain, when Sakura's voice cut through his bubble. "That's a nice dagger, where did you get it?" Crimson opened his left eye, before he reach to his left hip and pulled out the blade with one movement and then flipped it while holding hilt, so the blade was pointing at him while the hilt pointed at Sakura. He extended his arm and offered the blade to her.

When she took it, it was a lot heavier then it looked yet was still well balanced. She wasn't a weapon expert but even she could tell that the dagger had been through many battles. She paused when she felt Chakra pulsing from the blade and she looked at the hilt, which was engraved with Sealing Kanji and another separate Kanji was on the blade all the Kanji looked faded despite the blade looking brand new. She handed the dagger back the same way Crimson had handed it to her and he resheathed it without opening his eyes, Sakura blushed when their hands touched however briefly. "It's a beautiful blade." Crimson nodded as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah it was forged by one of my Clan." She nodded to herself, it felt as if the blade was still in her hand. "The Kanji looks old, I've never seen anything like it." Crimson nodded again. "It's very old, almost as old as my clan it predates Konoha, so I'm not surprised that you've never seen the writing." Sakura nodded as she chewed on her lower lip, Crimson started closing his eyes and she blurted out the only question she could think of. "What clan are you from?" Crimson looked at her before shaking his head. "I can't say my clan favors its secrets hell, I've probably already said too much." With that he closed his eyes and the conversation ended.

Tazuna looked at the two guarding him and sighed. "_These two are more interested in chatting then doing their duty__,__ I wonder if I'll even get home__._" he looked around and sighed. "_No more Saki__._" suddenly Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, jumped to their feet when Nobunaga's voice boomed around them as he appeared in the middle of the clearing, seemingly out of nowhere. "Alright all it's time to sleep, now seeing as there are only three tents. Tazuna gets one while Kakashi and I will share another. the final will be shared by one member from each squad and to be fair we'll determine it by drawing straws, Sakura, Naruto pick a straw small one gets the tent." they approached the Sensei as he held up two straws they took their straws and Naruto got the small one. "Shadow, Crimson." they came forward and took straws, Crimson got the small one together. He and Naruto walked away "alright Shadow you will guard your teammate's tent," with that he turned away but stopped at Shadow's next words. "Why didn't Silver or the Uchiha have to draw?" Nobunaga looked back at Shadow with a slight glare. "Simple, they will alternate between themselves and guard the package." Sakura looked at her Sensei. "What do I do?" Kakashi shrugged. "Sleep on the ground in front of my tent and try not to snore." Nobunaga glared at him for such a vague answer but turned back to his team. "Silver, you will stay on the right of the bridge builder's tent." Silver jumped up with a salute and ran over to the tent, he thought was the bridge builders as Nobunaga turned to Sasuke. "Uchiha you will stay on the left." Sasuke shrugged as he took up his post opposite of Silver's.

Kakashi turned to Nobunaga "I thought we agreed to manage our own Students didn't we Nobunaga-san?" Nobunaga scoffed, as he watched Crimson and Naruto enter another tent and Shadow sat in front of the opening with his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed. "Yes, but not when you're leaving gaps in the plans, Hatake." Kakashi glared as he looked Nobunaga in the eye. "I leave gaps so they can adapt and learn to think for themselves." Nobunaga put himself nose to nose with Kakashi. "If you leave gaps for them to fill, they FUCK UP! Don't you learn anything from watching Uzumaki? You leave nothing but gaps for him to fill and he's one big walking FUCK UP! You NEED to give them directions or they won't live long enough to LEARN!" Kakashi took the scolding as lightning danced across the fingers of his right hand. Nobunaga glanced down at his hand then back to his eye. "Oh please give me a reason, I have three students who would vouch for me and they'll make sure no one can vouch for you." Kakashi glared before he backed down, he knew very well his students would be killed trying to fight and he would stand no chance, so he headed toward the remaining tent.

Just before he entered, he glanced over his shoulder. "Another time and place, when you don't have back up. We'll settle this shit." Nobunaga grabbed the hilt of his giant paddle and the leather could be heard creaking under his grip. "Looking forward to it, bastard." then he was gone, Sakura looked between her sensei and the one that had disappeared. The tension in the air was thick but it was gone as soon as Nobunaga left. She looked at Kakashi and saw the flap close so she laid down in front of the door and slowly slipped into the dream land of sleep.

Crimson heard the exchange but it made no difference to him, when all went silent and the only thing he could hear was the crickets and Naruto's snoring, he pulled out a small leather bound book not unlike the large tome he had read from, at Naruto's apartment. It had the same hand writing and the same crisp feeling as he flipped through the pages till he came to an entry his eyes raking over the words twenty times before he was able to relax enough to sleep, the five words branded into his mind as he slept **The Blades Shall Rise Again****.**

Sasuke sat at his post with his eyes closed but his ears open, a change in the wind and his eyes shot open, when Silver moved to throw more wood on the fire to keep the beasts of the forest away. Then he went back to his post and slept, Sasuke watched him for a few seconds before he relaxed again. Waiting for the time when he could awaken the man and sleep himself.

/The Next Day\\\\

Sakura awoke to the sounds of the morning forest and a light rustling from her teammates, she turned sleepy eyes to Kakashi, who was just emerging from his tent fastening his headband to Nobunaga, who dropped from a tree somewhere above and landed with a grace that should be unachievable at his age. She looked to Shadow who was waking up his eyes a dark blue this morning. he was fastening the ties on his clothing that had come loose during what must have been a fitful night if his hair was any indication, she looked at Naruto who had emerged zipping his jumper up before he stretched, next she looked at Silver who was poking at the now blackened remains of their fire. The prodding caused the mass to fall apart and the morning breeze carried it away, its cold chill making Sakura shiver. Her eyes found Crimson who was looking at the direction they had been heading the day before, Sasuke was absent.

Kakashi looked around at the Ninja assembled and then to Tazuna who was licking the Saki bottles likely trying to get a buzz before the day started, Kakashi nodded as he looked at Crimson. "Alright Naruto, Crimson. Start by taking down, then sealing the tents." Crimson and Naruto rushed to comply by attacking the pegs with a vigor, that made it seem they had been awake hours. -And not mere minutes.- Nobunaga walked toward the silver haired Sensei and stood on Kakashi's left. "Well, Hatake you seem to be doing fine commanding BOTH of our squads." Kakashi turned to him, a look of mock surprise on his face. "Why, Nobunaga-san I didn't see you there. I thought you were still in the trees with the rest of the monkeys your age." Nobunaga's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Yes, but I see one of your members have left. I guess it's alright if you use my team to make of for the uselessness of your own." now Kakashi's eye narrowed. "useless? USELESS? Your team is the useless ones, since we started this mission your squad has done next to nothing."

Nobunaga advanced a step going toe to toe with Kakashi. "My squad? Surely you have our squads mixed up, you are the ones who didn't bring the extra tents." Kakashi growled as he feigned hurt. "Oh I'm sorry Nobunaga-san but I must have missed the memo, I was a bit busy filling the title of Sensei for BOTH OF OUR SQUADS!" Nobunaga growled as he looked Kakashi in the eye, he opened his mouth but Kakashi wasn't finished. "From the very start of this mission you have done NOTHING. But bitch and whine about my leadership how about you try something I'm sure, NEVER crossed your mind and LEAD YOU OWN GODDAMN SQUAD!" Nobunaga flinched back, before he returned with a vengeance. "SHADOW! SILVER! CRIMSON! FRONT AND CENTER!" in a split second his squad was before him, arms at their sides and backs straight. "Hatake here seems to have a problem with how I manage this mission, so from this point on we are independent. We don't help them and we don't ask for help, only when they come crawling through a field of tacks on their bare bellies begging for forgiveness, will we help them. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?" three 'yes Sensei's' later and Kakashi looked unimpressed. "Without my leadership, you'll fall apart under this tyrannical psycho."

Nobunaga chortled, throwing his head back as he took a few steps away from Kakashi. Shadow Silver and Crimson. Had retreated away from them as they verbally battled. "Tyrannical Psycho am I? well at least I don't let my students run around like a pack of wild dogs, waiting for a wild cart to crash into them, or should I say that I wouldn't tie one of them down and throw a cart on them." he looked at Naruto who was out of ear shot at this point, Kakashi was livid. "No, you keep them on strings like little puppets dancing to whatever tune you put on. But they're going to find out that when those strings get cut, like the puppets they are they are going to fall."

Nobunaga reached up and gripped his paddle. "Look Hatake we are not here to question my training methods." Kakashi reached into his Kunai pouch as he glared at the man, he was quickly coming to hate. "I am not questioning your training METHODS. I'm questioning your ABILITY to train your students." Nobunaga howled with rage as he ripped his paddle off his back and slammed it into the ground, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and reached up to remove his headband. When Tazuna used a surprising amount of strength and forced them apart. "Listen here you back-water, kin-fucking rednecks. I paid you to bring me home. Not, shoot a fucking soap opera, now get your shit together. I don't care what you have to do, I don't even care if one of you has to die. Sort this shit out and get me to that port." Tazuna moved away and Nobunaga returned his weapon to its spot. "Later, Hatake." Kakashi replaced his Kunai and lowered his hand "I'll be waiting with bated breath, Nobunaga." with that Nobunaga walked away right past Crimson as he past, he backhanded the red clad Shinobi Crimson held his stinging cheek with a glare. "What did I do Nobunaga Sensei?"

Nobunaga glared at him and his expression turned to resemble a whipped dog. "Because my student you should be helping the waste of life." Crimson looked around. "But you told me to come to you." Nobunaga growled as he turned to look at Crimson fully. "I expected you to head back right after." a snicker from behind turned Nobunaga to Kakashi. "What was that about not leaving gaps, Oda?" Nobunaga growled. "Watch yourself, Hatake" he sat down with his legs crossed and Crimson ran off to help Naruto.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke had returned after a bathroom trip and Nobunaga was puffing away furiously on his pipe, with the smoke leaving his nostrils and steam pouring from his ears. His eyes narrowed and his limbs crossed as he regarded. Kakashi who looked perfectly relaxed, leaning against a tree with his book. He lowered his novel to grin at Nobunaga as he rubbed his right eye with his middle finger. Nobunaga started smoking faster and when Kakashi started scratching his balls, Nobunaga jumped to his feet. "That's it." he started stomping toward Kakashi when Naruto's voice rang out. "We're done, Sensei's" Nobunaga growled as they got ready to leave it was then that Kakashi gave out an order. "Alright same formation and placement as yesterday this is an order to BOTH SQUADS!" Kakashi looked at Nobunaga who didn't respond because he couldn't think of anything better.

When the diamond was done, they set off down the path they had been heading yesterday. After awhile a strange mist had set in telling them they were coming close to the harbor that would take them to the end of their mission, after awhile Naruto spoke in a whisper to Crimson. "Damn why does Nobunaga have to be such a prick to you?" Crimson shrugged as he looked around noticing anything that would be out of place in this setting. "I don't know. If you want to bitch, go bitch at Nobunaga cause I did nothing wrong." Kakashi had heard the conversation and added his two cents. "Oh yes Naruto, you mustn't blame dear Crimson. I'm sure he was doing everything right in a situation like this, you have to blame their Wannabe Sensei." he spoke loud enough that it carried all the way to the back, where Nobunaga came rampaging through like a bull throwing people out of the way. When he was in front of Kakashi, he was toe to toe with him their noses touching and their foreheads half an inch apart, steam was whooshing out of his nose in great big puffs and his eyes were narrowed to slits. Tazuna was beside them in a second wearing a referee shirt and a whistle around his neck. "Alright, I want a good bloody fight. Plenty of shouting and cursing and don't be afraid to bite. Go!" he chopped between them like a ref would, but they didn't move so he did it again. Still no movement, then Sakura spoke. "Come on Sensei's don't fight. Look, I can see the light house which means we're almost there, can we please just go?" Nobunaga backed away first. "Pinky's right, let's finish this fuckin' mission so we can go home." Kakashi glared as he nodded. "And when we get back we'll have a death match. Got it Oda?" Nobunaga grinned wickedly as he nodded.

The nine walked down the path that lead to the docks, Crimson wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish, he looking around, fish to the left. Fish to the right. "_Uck fish...fish...tits...fi whaaa!_" he looked at the sign with a naked woman on the front and reached into his yukata pulling out his wallet. "_Happy day__.__ Happy day__.__ I see a whore house on the horizon captain ha-ha__._" he reached the door when an arm locked around his neck, the familiar muscled arm of his brother pulling him back as he childishly reached out his arms. "I want. I want." but Shadow kept dragging him till he started walking on his own. When they reached the boat, Tazuna signaled the boatman who looked at those gathered and shook his head. "Tazuna, you said there would only be five of you, where'd the extra four come from?" Tazuna shrugged as he entered the boat. "Couldn't be helped their free extras."

The boatman shook his head. "My boat won't hold that many and you know why I can't get another." before the conversation could progress, Nobunaga cut in. "another boat won't be needed. Students prepare to water walk." Squad thirteen leaped as one and with little effort landed on the water. "whenever you're ready, bridge builder." the rest of the entourage entered the boat, the long journey started four outside the boat walking while six in the boat rode across, Naruto looked at the Shinobi with glee as he turned to Kakashi. "That's so cool Kakashi sensei, will you teach me how to do that?" Kakashi turned his nose up at that. "No water walking is stupid and useless, I don't want any of you doing it, not you Naruto or you Sakura. Or even you Sas...hey! Where did Sasuke go?" they looked around and saw that the Uchiha had chosen to walk on the water like squad thirteen, Kakashi started clapping. "That's great Sasuke, you know Naruto if you tried to be like Sasuke maybe people would like you." Kakashi looked away from the stunned Uzumaki to Tazuna and glared. "You've been hiding things from us and I think it's time you spill."

Tazuna gave a bitter, but quite laugh. "oh well, I guess I couldn't keep it secret for long." he told them all about Gato and that the village couldn't afford anything better then a C-rank so he had lied, by the time he was done they had reached port and the boatman left with well wishes as soon as he disappeared in the mist, a Kunai was at Tazuna's neck connected to the Kunai was a hand and connected to the hand was Nobunaga. "If you endanger my team needlessly again, Gato won't have enough left of you to burn got it?" Tazuna nodded as Squad thirteen along with Sasuke and Sakura went on ahead, a hand landed on the bridge builder's shoulder. "I want more for this." Tazuna sighed as he looked at Kakashi. "What do you want?" Kakashi snorted as he looked around. "What'cha got?" Tazuna grimaced. "...I have a daughter, you can have her for a night." Kakashi's eye widened and he nodded. "Alright, I'll report that there was no trouble and that we had to stay for a slightly extended period of time to help, then I'll have my fun and the Konoha Shinobi will leave. Good enough?" he held out a hand that, Tazuna shook meanwhile in the old man's head he was laughing. "_Ha-ha stupid moron__,__ offer him pussy and he buckled__.__ What a little bitch!_" they walked off after Squad thirteen.

The nine walked down the path trees on either side of them, there was no particular formation just Kakashi behind Tazuna and Nobunaga out in the front. Crimson looked behind him at Naruto who was bouncing around looking behind bushes and under rocks. "_Sasuke thinks he's so cool__,__ just because he was able to fight alit__.._." Naruto thoughts trailed off as he launched a Kunai into the bushes while shouting. "Guys there's something in the bushes!" everyone looked at him like he was stupid, however Crimson was taking it mildly serious as he drew his dagger and went to the bushes, he nudged the branches aside before he sighed. "Naruto, you idiot." Sakura was at his side looking down at the poor bunny that had damn near shit itself and she was on it like a dog on a cat. "Ohh you poor thing! NARUTO YOU IDOIT!" Naruto looked away with a slight blush. "Sorry, I thought..." Shadow was in front of him in the next instant. "Next time, _don't think! _Know! Before you attack what you're up against, it could have been a kid in there or an injured dog. Next time discover what it is before you randomly throw a Kunai. IDOIT!" Shadow stalked over to Sakura who was staring at him shocked and afraid as he took the bunny from her, with one hand he looked at it for a few seconds before throwing it over his shoulder and then he went back to his post. Crimson was red in the face and had a hand over his mouth as Shadow walked away.

They had only walked a few feet when Kakashi tackled Sasuke to the ground and Nobunaga was yelling for everyone to duck, they all went down except Naruto who was looking at a giant sword spinning towards him, he would've been cut in half if Shadow didn't kick his legs out from under him. the Guillotine Sword went sailing past their heads before imbedding in a tree almost to the hilt, the Shinobi jumped to their feet as Tazuna came out from behind a tree drinking from a Saki bottle that he had gotten from the boatman, a man appeared on the blade with a condescending look in his eyes. "There are more of you then I expected." Nobunaga snorted as he looked up at the man on the sword. "Yes well, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting you. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi came forward as Zabuza chuckled, he did a mock bow as he gripped the hilt of his Sword and with one movement ripped it from the tree, before he flipped landing with the blade held in front of him before he slung it onto his back like it weighed no more than a toothpick. "I see my reputation precedes me."

Kakashi was the one who spoke next. "Of course it precedes you, you're wanted by every village except Sand." Zabuza nodded with what could be a smirk but it was hard to tell. He looked at those gathered when his eyes landed on Shadow. "Yo! Long time no see." Shadow walked forward with a grin. "Been awhile indeed." Kakashi looked at Shadow with a glare. "You know him?" Shadow shrugged as he looked around. "Of course, he's an old friend from a long time ago. Pity it seems we're on opposite sides now." Zabuza nodded. "Damn shame, oh well. One less to kill that leaves eight four for me and four for you Arukashi." a man walked out from behind the tree. -his short black hair was spiked up and a hidden Stone headband was around his head. a red cloak was around him, underneath it was a black tight fitting shirt showing off his powerful body, on his hands he wore black gloves, a pair of black leather pants, a pair of combat boots later and he looked intimidating.- and stood beside Zabuza, his blue eyes looked around him.

"Yes it seems tha...Oda?" Nobunaga growled as he took a step forward. "Arukashi Higurashi." Arukashi chuckled. "I had thought he killed you." Nobunaga glared. "Almost did, but he took pity on me and let me live with the shame of defeat." Arukashi nodded as he reached for the Katana on his left hip. He drew it with a quick motion he pointed it at Nobunaga, who was forced to look at the very tip of the black blade. Arukashi looked at Shadow. "Been awhile kid, how's your Kenjutsu coming?" Shadow smirked as he waved his hand. "So-so." Crimson growled at him. "Do you know who this is?" Shadow nodded as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it. "Arukashi Higurashi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, uses a single black Katana that stores Chakra, funny in private, deadly on the battlefield. Yeah we know each other."

Nobunaga stepped back as Crimson took a step forward drawing Arukashi's attention to him. "Ahh a pathetic Tokogawa, no offence Shadow." Crimson gripped his dagger tighter. "Watch your mouth, Mongrel!" Arukashi chuckled as he looked at Nobunaga. "All Tokogawa are weak. Wouldn't you agree Nobunaga?" Crimson almost lunged forward but Nobunaga's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "No Crimson let us handle this, Hatake!" Kakashi lazily walked to his side as Nobunaga pulled the oar off his back, Kakashi reached into his Kunai pouch and together they entered there fighting stances. "Crimson guard Tazuna, Shadow attack Arukashi." Shadow shook his head. "No can do Sensei, I swore an oath to never fight another member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. An oath I take very seriously."

Nobunaga growled as Kakashi barked out his orders. "Sakura help Crimson. Sasuke, Naruto. Fight Arukashi, Since Nobunaga's student seems _incapable__,_ Nobunaga and I will fight Zabuza." Nobunaga growled again. "Don't even think about calling in ANY of these students unless you want to look even more pathetic." Kakashi chuckled darkly as he adjusted his grip on the Kunai. "I wouldn't call in any of your students even if you asked me to, you arrogant bastard." the two attack squads prepared to fight the two Swordsmen, as Shadow jumped into the tree and disappeared one of the leaves drifted slowly to the ground as soon as it struck so too did the Ninja.

**/And now, a word from our sponsor\\\\**

Orochimaru walks into the middle of the frozen shinobi. "Greetings I am Orochimaru, one of Konoha's legendary ninja. I am here because this story has gotten over 1700 hits and there are only 3 reviews, so from now on. every time you read, but don't review. I Orochimaru S-class missing nin will **Kill a kitten!** And now back to the story." Orochimaru walks away with a sick smirk on his face.

**/Returning to the story\\\\**

Naruto pulled a Kunai out of his pouch and put it into his mouth as he jumped into the air making his trademark seal before thirty to forty Clones appeared, all with Kunai in their mouths. One Naruto threw a kunai at Arukashi as a Naruto ran from behind with a Kunai poised to strike.

Arukashi gave a cruel smirk as he sliced the Kunai in the air making it rebound and strike the Naruto in mid-air, before he stabbed the blade behind him and caught that Naruto between the eyes. the clones poofed as two more came from the sides the one on the left threw his while the one from the right poised his, Arukashi snorted as he deflected the Kunai from the left back toward the owner and then lazily kicked to the right and those two poofed. Another Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him in the ass. launching him into the air where another Naruto kicked him in the ass again and sent him further while a Naruto on the ground grabbed the first clone by the arm and launched him into the air, where he punched Arukashi in the stomach and then another Naruto fell from the skies and delivered a crippling axe kick to The Higurashi's gut sending him back down where he crashed into the ground and left a sizable crater the clones poofed and the Real Naruto landed after his axe kick with a smirk. "Ha! Beat that Sasuke!" Sasuke shook his head and mumbled. "Moron." Crimson looked into the crater as the dust cleared and saw a log with a dent in it. "NARUTO!" Sasuke's shout made Crimson look at the Uzumaki and he was off like a flash, tackling Naruto away from the crater as the Uzumaki's foot caught a trip wire sending Kunai from the surrounding trees into the path Naruto was about to step into.

Sakura watched as a Kunai pierced Crimson's back, she ran toward him as fast as she could and then kneeled at his side. "Crimson! Are you okay?" Crimson grunted as he flipped away from Naruto and then flicked the Kunai out of his back. "Yeah fine, my leather armor stopped it from getting to deep...who's guarding the bridge builder?" He looked at Sasuke who was standing by Naruto as the Uzumaki gazed at the area he had just been standing and then Sakura who was standing next to him. His eyes snapped to Tazuna as a red blur flew at him, Tazuna who had sat down as soon as the fight started just stared at Arukashi then looked at the point of the black Katana as it got closer and closer.

Crimson growled as he slid through hand seals preparing a **Fireball Jutsu** but stopped as Two Windmill Shuriken flew from behind a Tree with ninja wire between them, the Shuriken flew around a surprised Arukashi and dragged him back against a tree across the clearing and impaled two other trees holding Arukashi in place, Sasuke fell from the tree and landed right in front of Arukashi shouting. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" within seconds Arukashi was engulfing in flames screaming, Sasuke cut the stream of flames and growled when he saw a log. "Damn! Gone again." Sakura looked at the Sasuke next to Naruto as it poofed and than to the real Sasuke as he dusted off his shorts. "Ohh Sasuke that was so cool, I didn't Know you knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke shrugged "I don't, that was just a plain clone Jutsu. I needed that guy to think Tazuna was defenseless for my trap to work."

Crimson looked around as Sakura gushed over Sasuke's foresight and noticed that Kakashi and Nobunaga were watching them and commenting. "Sasuke was perfect flawless in everything but execution." Nobunaga snorted as he looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki was exactly the same and he managed to inflict damage, unlike Sasuke who just wasted Chakra." Kakashi growled as he glared at Nobunaga. "What the hell are you talking about? Sasuke may have misjudged his enemy but Naruto was just a lucky mistake." Nobunaga snorted as he looked squarely at Kakashi. "That's the difference between us, I see potential while you see what's easy." Kakashi glared before he smirked. "Do tell." Nobunaga chortled. "With Naruto I see a diamond in the rough. With you, you see a pile of shit. With Sasuke you see easy to mold clay, while I see a hand full off mud. True he can attain any shape you desire. But as soon as you stop molding him he'll fall apart and blow away like dust, while Naruto will retain whatever shape he sees fit...maybe that's what you're afraid of Hatake, when the time comes and Naruto crushes Sasuke, you'll have no part in the Uchiha's destruction." Kakashi looked stricken as Nobunaga shook his head. "I'll admit that Sasuke was a great middle, but the fight ain't over yet."

Crimson snorted. "Naruto was a great opening, Sasuke a great middle, but I'll be the Grand Finale." Nobunaga growled as he glared at Crimson. "Don't forget your enemy is still out there." Zabuza cut in with his cleaver, which both sensei's jumped. "Don't forget, your enemy is right here!" Kakashi landed and ran at Zabuza with a snarl. Zabuza whirled around with and knocked Kakashi away with a smirk. Nobunaga ducked under Zabuza's strike and swung his Oar at the missing Nin and a strong breeze launched Zabuza into the air, where he whirled before righting himself and landed on the ground. "Ahh I see, your Weapon has a spoon like dip that catches the air and mixed with a little chakra and you have a seal less Jutsu. Very impressive." Nobunaga shrugged. "Caught you off guard didn't it?" Two Kakashi's launched at Zabuza, one from in front the other from behind. the one from behind did a spin kick and hit Zabuza in the spine while the one from the front kicked him in the face, the Kakashi from behind pierced Zabuza's back and he dissolved into water. The Kakashi poofed, leaving the real one standing with a glare at the surrounding water. "_Damn Water Clones__._"

He looked up in time to dodge an attack from Zabuza's Cleaver, which was meant to split him in half from crotch to head but only succeeding in kicking up mud into his enemy's eyes, Kakashi recovered just in time to raise his kunai to stop an over head attack still meant to cleave him in half. He growled as he barely pushed against the opposing force and knocked Zabuza back. "_DAMN WATER CLONES!_" He pulled out three shuriken and threw them at the clone as two more attacked from the sides, Kakashi put away his kunai and pulled out six shuriken three in each hand, before throwing them effortlessly at his attackers. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by water clones, all poised to attack, Nobunaga's voice broke through the blood pounding in his ears. "Hatake we have to finish this, he's stalling to get the bridge builder." Kakashi growled as he looked around his mind conjuring hundreds of Jutsu that could help. "Don't you think I know that Oda?" now it was Nobunaga's turn to growl as he slammed his oar into the ground as his hands blurred and he shouted his attack. "**Wind Style: Cyclone Blast Jutsu!**" Wind kicked up throwing the Zabuza's into the air where they started bursting one after another causing it to rain. Kakashi looked around and saw that the real Zabuza was going in for the kill he sighed. _"I really didn't want to do this__.__"_ he reached up and lifted his headband revealing a blood red eye with three black commas joined together with a thin black ring.

Zabuza was close enough to see the bored look in Tazuna's eyes, when Kakashi appeared in front of him, blocking his swung Cleaver like it was a butter knife. "How the hell?" Kakashi answered with a fist to Zabuza's face. He flew back till he slammed right into a tree. Blood dribbling from his nose into the bandages around his mouth, he regarded his enemies with a cruel sneer as he reached up and touched the blood. He held his hand up and stared at the blood on his fingers with fascination, before smiling. "Well it seems this fight is finally starting."

Sasuke looked around. Waiting for the attack he knew would be coming. Bushes rustled to his left and Arukashi burst from them, aiming right for Tazuna. Sasuke reach behind him before throwing a Kunai at the assassin, the kunai connected and he poofed Sasuke growled under his breath. "Damn Clones." Three more Arukashi's burst from bushes behind Sasuke and he whirled around as he was about to attack this set of clones, they were engulfed in flames when the flames died down. Crimson dropped from a nearby tree his dagger held parallel with his wrist and his hands in a tiger seal, Crimson straightened up with a smirk on his face as he surveyed the damage. "well, I dare say that was perfect as all of my attacks are." smugness oozed out of him before close to twenty Arukashi's burst out of the woods all aiming for the bridge builder, Sasuke and Crimson wasted no time as they attacked this new wave, Crimson threw projectiles almost faster than the eye could see and Sasuke burned them away with his fireball Jutsu. One of Crimsons kunai was deflected and the real Arukashi was revealed. "Sasuke! that one, fifth from the left." they moved quickly and within seconds, Crimson and Sasuke were glaring at the would-be-assassin together they moved through hand seals and finished as one Sasuke spent his attack and Arukashi vanished leaving behind a log, then Crimson whirled to the left and blasted the bushes, Arukashi gave a cry of pain as he jumped out, his left side engulfed in fire as he brushed them off Crimson attacked with his dagger. Attempting to stab the seemingly defenseless man in the stomach, but Arukashi parried just in time and Crimson jumped back they sized each other up before Crimson attacked again putting Arukashi on the defensive. He parried with his right hand while his left blurred through hand seals when Arukashi was done he slammed his palm against the ground. "**Earth Style: Stalagmite Jutsu!**" and a row of stalagmites burst from the ground attempting to skewer Crimson, however at the last second he jumped into the air and his hand moved through seals while dodging the stalagmites that reached up to stab him. When he was done his dagger glowed white hot and he slashed through the earth like it was paper. then he ran down the base, his next target was glaring at him and when Crimson hit the bottom white hot dagger met the cold black katana, their eyes locked as their blades hissed against one another, they stood less than a foot away from each other both with glares firmly set in their eyes. "You damn Tokogawa have no reason being here." sparks flew as their weapons grinded against each other. "That's rich, coming from a Higurashi." Arukashi chuckled as Crimson pushed against his katana. "What's rich, is you taking on powers you don't understand." Crimson chuckled now. "What you? You have no real power, that's why you're terrorizing a village like this." Crimson's eyes narrowed as Arukashi gave a demeaning chuckle. "You have no idea what's going on do you, powers are rising in this land." Crimson pushed again the katana. "What powers?" another demeaning chuckle. "Power strong enough to battle the Blades." Crimson lost some ground as his grip loosened. "Nothing can challenge the Blades, we have absolute power." Arukashi shook his head. "That's what you think, the Blades have become a husk of what they once were." Crimson angrily pushed against Arukashi and gained ground back. "The Blades will…" Arukashi cut him off. "..Rise again, your old man must've beaten that into you daily if you think the Blades stand a chance of regaining their power back." Crimson growled as he back off only to lunge and there blades clashed again, he stood almost nose to nose with Arukashi. "Never mention that bastard in my presence." Arukashi chuckled again. "So sad, to see you acting like a good dog still doing tricks for your dead master." Crimson growled as the blades hissed. "Shut up you traitor, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." he jumped back as his hands blurred through seals ending on tiger. "**Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu!**" four Crimsons appeared each engulfed in flames.

Arukashi chuckled. "Great, now instead of one flamer. I have to deal with five?" two of the clones pulled out their daggers each engulfed in flames like the original, the clones charged and Arukashi prepared to battle. But the clones stopped just out of range he regarded them trying to figure out what they were planning, he gasped as he jumped back and that's when the clones exploded. Arukashi was thrown back against a tree with a horrible ringing in his ears, he looked around and found everything had become a white blur. He sluggishly went through hand seals and placed his palms against the ground, just as two more clones appeared in front of him, they exploded and Crimson gave a shout of victory. "_I got him! No one could've survived two clones point blank__._" sweat dripped from his brow and his hands shook. "_Even if it took more chakra then I'm used to__._" the dust cleared and instead of charred remains there was signs of broken dirt Crimson looked around him. "_Where the hell did he go__,__ not around me__,__ not above me__,__ so that leaves__..._" he looked down a second too late as a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him under, Arukashi appeared in front of him with blood and dirt all over him. "Admittedly you're a little bit better than I would've thought, for a Tokogawa. But your tricks end here." Crimson tried to move his hands only to find them stuck in the dirt, he was rendered completely immobile as Arukashi raised his katana with the point directed at Crimson's forehead, just as he was about to plunge it down six Naruto's burst from the tree line all running at Arukashi. The Higurashi scoffed as he killed the clones just as more fell from the trees above him, within seconds these were dead as well.

Crimson watched as Arukashi killed Naruto's clones like they were nothing as a shadow descended he looked up and saw Sasuke looming over him, Sasuke reached down and with a chakra aided yank, pulled Crimson out of the ground by the back of his shirt. Sasuke set the Tokogawa on his right side as soon as Crimson's feet touched the ground he started patting himself down, letting off big puffs of dust as soon as he was done he watched as Naruto after Naruto was slaughtered. Sasuke looked at him. "Should we help him?" the bored drawl in his voice made Crimson nod. "Yep, we really should." but neither made any inclination of moving, after awhile of them both staring Crimson with an amused smirk and Sasuke with an eyebrow cocked, Crimson sighed, "not that this isn't amusing, but we really should help." Sasuke and they switched stances to serious fighting poses, "how much chakra do you have left?" Crimson shrugged. "Maybe enough for one fire ball but it won't be very big." Sasuke scoffed "let's hope it's big enough." Crimson chuckled. "You attack left, I'll go right." Sasuke nodded and they attacked.

Arukashi was covered with white smoke as he killed everything that moved, he lashed out with a growl as Naruto after Naruto screamed as they died. "_How many of little fuckers can he make?_" he lashed left and was greeted with Crimson running at him, he glanced to the right and saw Sasuke coming from that way. "_That's it__.__ I'm ending this now!_" he killed two more clones and then blurred through hand seals. "**Earth Style: Great Stalagmite Jutsu!**" he slammed his hands against the ground and stalagmites erupted around him spreading in a perfect circle, the stalagmite pierced Naruto after Naruto the ones that tried to crawl around them were killed when the stalagmites erupted with little spikes, after the smoke had cleared Sasuke and Crimson had stopped running and Naruto was standing near twenty feet behind Arukashi, the Higurashi smirked as he dropped his katana and raised his right hand making it light up with chakra, he started cackling. "DIE YOU FUCKING BRATS!" he slammed his hand against the ground and a giant pulse of chakra exploded from him, the stalagmites exploded away from him.

Crimson bolted behind the first tree he was able to reach as Naruto made his trademark seal and clones appeared each running in front of the shrapnel, and Sasuke was throwing all his projectiles at the larger bits of debris and let the smaller ones pierce his skin. The attack lasted about ten seconds before silence reined, Crimson glanced out from behind his tree and looked at the bits of earth buried inches into the trunk. Naruto panted as his clones stood in front of him. "Hey no hard feelings right? It's just, you guys are expendable." his clones shrugged before disappearing.

Sasuke stood panting as the little bits of earth moved under his skin, on the ground in front of lay piles of projectile surrounded by dirt, most of his blades were chipped others dented. He stood tall with a smirk on his face as he looked around but inside his head. "_Ow!_" Arukashi walked out of the crater in the ground, panting with sweat dripping from his forehead and his sword dragging on the ground. He looked around. "Damn, I had hoped that would've killed one or two of you."He shakily raised his sword, holding it with both hands at waist level with the blade pointed toward the sky.

He looked at Sasuke to his left than at Crimson on his right, his eyes darted between them. "_Damn, these kids are better than I thought__.__ They should be dead by now but somehow they live through everything I throw at them__._" he looked at Sasuke. "_The Jonin called him Sasuke which means he's an Uchiha, but I haven't seen the fabled Sharingan._" he looked at Crimson next. "_And he's powerful__,__ but I shouldn't have to worry about that brat behind me__,__ 'Naruto' seems like he's just cannon fodder__._" Just then four puffs sounded behind him. "_Damn! The brats on the move__._" he heard four sets of feet charging at him from behind, he growled as he reached into his yukata and pulled out four daggers just the right size to throw. He inhaled as the sounds stopped a rock falling to the ground told him that they had jumped. he whirled around and let all the daggers loose, however the clones were in a two man formation so only two poofed leaving two Naruto's to descend on him, he swung his katana and cut off one of the Naruto's head and he poofed, while he grabbed the other ones left hand and snapped the wrist the Naruto gasped in pain before he poofed away, just as another Naruto fell from behind the previous one and Arukashi slashed it's shoulder but instead of poofing away, this one fell to the ground screaming. "_The real one__._" he raised his katana and was about to bring it down, when he heard rapid footsteps from behind him, he leapt back just as Sasuke slashed with a kunai.

Arukashi grunted with the effort it took to swing his sword up and slashed the inside of Sasuke's forearm, Sasuke fell to the ground holding his bloodied arm. "_Damn! With alittle more effort__,__ I could've severed his arm clean__._" he glanced to his left and saw Crimson going through hand seals. Just as he finished Arukashi leapt over the fireball as soon as he landed he turned to face Crimson. "Fuckin' Tokogawa, don't you have the decency to die?" he reached into his yukata and pulled out another dagger as Crimson fell to one knee, he was about to throw it when a searing pain went through his shoulder, he looked behind him to see a fully healed Naruto, -clearly a clone- smirking at him without any regard for himself, he swung his blade behind him slashing the Naruto clone but also cutting his shoulder even more. He panted as he looked forward to Crimson, who was trying to stand but not quite managing. To Sasuke who was wrapping gauze around his arm, then to Naruto who was clutching his shoulder. Arukashi grunted as blood rolled down his body, he tried to lift his right arm but found that the weight of his katana had become too much. He tried lifting his left arm but found that too many tendons and muscles had been cut by his hasty move. "_My left arms useless and my right is almost out of commission__._" he stabbed his Katana into the ground, and the three Genin looked up probably hoping he was quitting. But found something else entirely as he reached into his yukata and pulled out a short sword half the size and weight of his katana, he smirked. "Alright kiddies. Amateur hour is over, this is big boy time." Sasuke growled as he charged at Arukashi with a kunai poised to strike. The weapons clashed as Sasuke tried kicking Arukashi, but the Jonin was ready for him as he kicked Sasuke in the side sending him off balance another kick to the head sent him flying back. Just as Naruto came up with three clones, Arukashi hacked through them until he cut Naruto on the back on his wrist, hardly more then a flesh wound but it was enough to distract him while Arukashi delivered a devastating kick to Naruto's head.

He was able to take one breath before Crimson attacked trying an upward slash, Arukashi blocked before back handing Crimson sending him flying. Arukashi panted as Sasuke came up, Arukashi wasted no time in driving the pummel of his sword into Sasuke's gut and the elbowing him in the back of the neck, he was about to drive his sword home when the sound of rush water stopped him, he looked to his left as trees were blown out of the way, this gave Sasuke just enough time to stab Arukashi in the thigh with a kunai, Arukashi gave a cry of pain as he leapt back he looked down at the kunai. "_if I remove it I'll lose blood even faster__,__ between that and my shoulder I'll die within a minute, but with the way they keep bringing me down__.__ Ugh!_" the three Genin all attacked as one. "F_uck! They won't even give me a second to breath__._" he built up his remaining chakra and unleashed it in a wave, sending all three of the Genin back. Sasuke rolled on his side before he stopped moving, Naruto flipped in the air before landing on a tree branch out cold, he sat there for a few second before falling and landing with a sickening crunch on the ground, he -like Sasuke- wasn't moving.

Crimson smashed back first into a tree his mouth opened in a silent scream as he landed on his knees. He looked at Arukashi as blood clouded his vision forcing him to close his right eye as Arukashi smirked. "this is it, little Tokogawa." he stabbed his short sword into the ground, before he reached into his yukata and pulled out a dagger, without wasting words, he threw it it's aim was straight and true as it cut through the air aiming right for Crimson's heart. He would be unable to block and he found, his life didn't flash before his eyes his greatest memories didn't go through his mind. He was calmly withdrawn to the inevitable, he closed his eye as the blade came closer however inches from his chest a kunai slammed perfectly into it knocking them both to the ground. Crimson's clear eye snapped open as Arukashi looked to the direction the kunai had come from, there on a branch with his arms crossed was Shadow. A calm look in his eyes, he dropped down the weight from his sword accelerating his fall to where he crashed into the ground and sent up a shower of dust, when it cleared Shadow smirked, Arukashi looked confused. "What about your oath?"

Shadow shrugged as he pulled Arukashi's black katana up. "You're no longer a Seven Swordsman, you forsook the oath the moment you attacked Kisame all those years ago." Arukashi growled as he pulled his short sword out of the ground and aimed it at Shadow, his hand shaking from weariness. "That shark bastard had it coming." Shadow nodded as he lazily strolled toward Arukashi, the katana held pointed at the ground, he was calm as he walked toward Arukashi slowly and carefully. "Maybe, maybe not. It was not in your power to judge that, you should've brought it before the Seven but instead you tried to handle it yourself and now…" Shadow slashed at Arukashi, he blocked but was forced to one knee as Shadow backed away giving Arukashi enough time to stand up. Shadow weaved left and cut Arukashi across the chest, Arukashi slashed at Shadow but lost his grip and the sword flying. "…YOU STAND ALONE!" he lunged at Arukashi again, dodging Arukashi's fist before stabbing Arukashi's own katana through his stomach, a wave of blood splashed out of Arukashi's mouth as Shadow twisted the blade. "I'm sorry Arukashi-san, you were a friend where I had none and a brother when I had none, doing this hurts a lot more than I will ever be able to express." Arukashi chuckled, his blood splattering across Shadow's clothes. "Who would've thought, that the legendary demon child would have a heart…that makes this a good death…brother…" Arukashi fell to the ground, the light fading from his eyes as he landed in a pool of his own blood. Shadow stabbed the sword into the ground as he knelt both hands clasped around the hilt, he bowed his head as a male figure appeared Shadow looked at the hunter Nin mask before nodding. "Take care of him…Mononoke" the hunter Nin nodded as he lifted the body Shadow grabbed Arukashi's sheath and tucked it into his waistband and than the hunter disappeared, Shadow looked around as he sheathed the black katana he looked at Crimson. Who looked like he was drifting between this world and the world of dreams, to Sasuke who was shaking as he made to stand, his breathing coming in ragged gasps and finally to Naruto who was hiding his shoulder that was slowly healing. Bushes rustled to Shadow's left and the katana was in his hand a second later.

Kakashi came out of the bushes and Shadow was at ease, the sword in its sheath before Kakashi had time to look at him, but his eye went right over Shadow as Kakashi looked at Sasuke than he was across the clearing, cradling Sasuke's head whispering to him. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll make you big and strong in no time." Sasuke looked around horrified as Nobunaga came from the same direction that Kakashi just came from, he looked around his eyes falling to Shadow. "_Hmm. Guess you decided to forgo that stupid oath__._" his eyes fell to Crimson and he shook his head. "_I may have to beat you more__._" he was so focused that he didn't hear Silver come up behind him till the little man tugged on his shirt, he gave a startled jump as he whirled around hand reaching for his giant paddle but stopped when he saw the midget. "oh Silver, don't do that to your sensei your going to give me a heart attack." he placed his left hand over his heart as Silver reached into his robe and pulled out a note, he handed it to the old man and Nobunaga unfolded it. His eyes scanning it quickly, he sighed. "Great, more good news." he looked around as Tazuna came out of the bushes with Sakura behind him, Tazuna looked around not seeing his assassin's. "Great, are we done here?" Sakura growled as she came to stand in front of him. "Hey, we just risked our lives to save you." Tazuna gave a condescending smirk. "Oh I'm sorry do you want a candy, you're my bodyguard's, and risking your asses so that I don't have to is your job!" Sakura had a shocked and furious look on her face as Kakashi collapsed, Nobunaga threw his hands in the air. "Kami-sama dammit, what the fuck is wrong with this day. Now I have to carry both of them." He walked over to Crimson and violently threw the red clad shinobi over his left shoulder, than he threw Kakashi over his right, he turned to Tazuna. "Alright old man, where do you live?" Tazuna sniggered as he pointed off to his right, Nobunaga took off without a word disappearing into the trees at Jonin speeds, and Tazuna chuckled as he started walking in the other direction. "Alright, my village is this way." Sakura and Naruto looked shocked as the bridge builder walked off, and together they raced after the Jonin as Shadow and Silver followed the old man.

**End Author's Notes:** Well that's all till next time, on our next episode. We will see Zabuza and the mysterious Mononoke, on the next installation of Naruto rise of the Blades. And remember REVIEW!


	4. Interlude

Wow over 3000 hits and only four reviews, is it that hard for someone to drop a line? I reveiw most of the stories I read, and yet, barely anyone has bothered to review, even to flame it! That's what bothers me the most, they don't flame, they don't praise, they just don't do anything. Thats amazing anyways. This is not a chapter. It's an interlude, this story is on the back burner cause of computer problems, internet connection issues and a whole lot of bullshit. So, to those of you waiting for an update, I'm very sorry as is my brother, we will continue this story at the beginning of July. Also, the story may. (Will!) Go through a re-re-revamp, so to those of you who had a problem with the writing style or the story, this will be corrected. Also, if those of you who think you have some helpful input, please send me a message and I will try to get back to you in a timely fashion.

Thank you for understanding.

Lord Craven

And his co-writer.

Lord Crimson


End file.
